Twin Thing
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: Yuuki doesn't know about her past, but her past comes to meet her. Unknown to Yuuki, her twin sister has come to Cross Academy. What will happen now? Will Yuuki find out the truth? Or will Arisu, her sister take her place in the Vampire world?
1. Arrival

A girl stood before a pathway that lead up to a school building. The day was gone as darkness covered the campus before her.

The girl was in a black school girl's uniform. Her hair fell straight to the middle of her back and was as black as a moonless night. Her deep blue eyes were soft and welcoming. Her skin was soft and flawless. Overall she was a beautiful girl.

The first day of classes was already over. She had missed her plane and had to take the next one, in doing so she arrived late. She had to go to a new school, because of an incident at her old one.

The girl's name was Mahiru.

At Cross Academy, there were two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class stays in their own dorms and are forbidden from going onto the campus at night. Their uniforms are black. The Night Class stay in the Moon Dorms and go to the campus for classes at night. They are deemed extremely beautiful by all the girls in the Day Class. Their uniforms are white.

Mahiru pulled her suitcase behind her as she approached the school building. Tree leaves shook as something fell from the branches.

A girl landed on her feet with her knees bend and one hand to the ground to steady herself. She stood up right away, "You know the rules! No leaving the dorm after it gets dark!"

"I just got here, I missed my plane so I ended up coming in late," Mahiru explained.

"Oh," the girl wasn't as harsh anymore. "Well let's get you inside to see Headmaster Cross."

"Um," Mahiru stopped the girl, "your leg is bleeding."

"Ah!" the girl looked down to see her thigh was indeed bleeding a little. "The sooner we get inside the sooner I can get this cleaned up." She grabbed Mahiru's hand and went inside.

"I am still glad that you could come, Mahiru-San" Headmaster Cross said.

Mahiru nodded. After the girl cleaned up her cut she took Mahiru to Headmaster Cross' office. He had explained how things worked around campus.

"Yuuki," he addressed the girl beside Mahiru, "she'll stay with you in the day dorms. You can show her around tomorrow." He was very professional until the last thing he said, "So be a good daughter for daddy ok?"

Yuuki smiled, "well you already know my name is Yuuki."

"I'm Mahiru; it's nice to meet you." Her eyes suddenly went wide in shock.

"Mahiru? Are you alright?" Headmaster Cross asked.

Mahiru's hand went to her head, "I'm not feeling so well," her eyes had relaxed now.

"Do you want to lay down here?" Yuuki asked.

"No!" Mahiru said a little too suddenly and loudly.

Cross and Yuuki looked at her confused.

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" Mahiru asked.

Yuuki lead Mahiru out of the room and into the guest bathroom passing a boy on the way. "I'll introduce you to Zero later," Yuuki said. Meaning the boy in the black uniform they had just passed.

When the two girls passed by he thought he sensed something. He turned to get a better look but the new girl had disappeared into the bathroom.

"Mahiru stay in there, I'm going to get you some medicine!" Yuuki ran from the bathroom door.

Zero caught up with Yuuki, "what's with her?"

Mahiru ran the water and splashed her face. She had sensed it; she needed to keep her distance. She slapped her face. "No!" she told herself, "I won't allow that to happen again."

Someone pounded on the door, "are you feeling any better?" It was Yuuki.

Mahiru opened the door, "yea I'm feeling much better." She smiled.

"I'll take you to our dorm room." Yuuki did so and then disappeared.

Mahiru put her things away and changed into her pj's. She lay in bed. After feeling that presence, one she hadn't felt in years, her body refused to sleep and her mind was wild in thought.


	2. First Day

In the morning Yuuki had returned and got ready with Mahiru. Yuuki showed Mahiru around the school then they went to class. Mahiru sat by Yuuki, and could feel someone starring at her all through class.

It was the same feeling as the night before. Mahiru was sure of it. It belonged to one of the guys sitting behind her.

It was first break. Whoever it was, by now they must know her secret. What were they going to do?

"Mahiru?" Yuuki said loudly snapping her friend awake.

"Oh, sorry Yuuki," Mahiru put on a fake smile.

Yuuki ran up to the level above them and grabbed a boy's hand and dragged him down to Mahiru. "Last night, this is the guy that we passed in the hallway. His name is Zero."

He glared at Mahiru. Hate was clearly in his eyes. So this was the one that was starring at her all class and the one that was different than the rest.

"Ah, Zero-kun…" Mahiru said.

"Don't call me that!" Zero shouted back. Everyone in class was staring at the trio.

"Ah…" Yuuki looked from Zero to Mahiru.

Zero grabbed Mahiru's sleeve and proceeded to pull her out of the classroom. Yuuki followed the pair. The classroom returned to normal once they had left.

"Go back into the classroom Yuuki," Zero instructed the girl, still holding onto Mahiru's sleeve.

"No Zero!" Yuuki protested, "I'm going to stay by Mahiru's side! She's my friend!"

Mahiru was getting tears in her eyes, "Yuuki, thank you!" You're my friend too!" she hugged the girl, making them both smile.

"Whatever," Zero sighed, and started down the hall to leave school.

"Zero! We need to get back to class!" Yuuki called after him.

He ignored her and left the school building. The two girls returned to the classroom and finished up their lessons for the day.

"Now off to my duty!" Yuuki said energetically, tugging on the band on her arm.

"Duty?" Mahiru asked.

"Oh, right," Yuuki looked nervous, "Zero and I are prefects. We make sure the Day Class doesn't interrupt the Night Class when they switch over to go to school," she explained.

"I'll come with you then," Mahiru followed her new friend to the Moon Dorms and stood quietly to the side as Yuuki tried to keep all the screaming girls back from the doors to the bridge that led to the dorms.

Mahiru felt a chill as all of the hair on her arms stood on end. She could feel someone important approaching the doors.

The doors flew open as the girls screamed even louder. Mahiru was frozen to the spot. A group of beautiful students came out of the doors. They all wore white school uniforms. Only one person however, stood out to her.

He was leading the rest of the students. He had dark brown, almost black hair. His blood brown eyes looked right into her own.

Every nerve on Mahiru's body was on end. Her old instincts were kicking in. She shook herself from his gaze and turned around. "Sorry Yuuki," she ran off into the near-by woods.

Mahiru ran until she hit the wall of the barrier of the school. She rested her back against the wall and slid down. One hand rested on her pounding chest while the other wrapped around her throat, trying to dispel the ancient instincts. Her breaths came in short gasps.

Darkness slowly crept over the campus as night came. She continued to sit against the wall. Her instincts had disappeared again, but now she was crying. Her secret had to be out by now. Her head pounded with every sob. The night students had to have known what she was, and probably told everyone.

Headmaster Cross would probably kick her out. The Zero guy would probably hate her even more. Yuuki would be mad, and not want to be friends anymore. And that one guy…

Mahiru finally pulled herself together after awhile. She'd run away before anything could happen. She stood up and took a step.

Whatever thought was in her head, was driven out. The smell of blood filled the air, then another. The second seemed familiar…Yuuki!

Mahiru ran with great speed towards the scent.


	3. The Truth

Mahiru made it to the scene to see two girls passed out, Yuuki was yelling at one guy. Another one stood behind the one who was talking.

"It smells nice," the guy grabbed Yuuki's arm and licked up the blood from her hand.

"I…Idol-Sempai!" Yuuki stuttered, trying to break from her captive's grip.

"Yuuki!" Mahiru called out. She ran out from the surrounding trees and split the two up in a second. She pushed Yuuki behind her as she held her arms across her chest. Wind began to wrap around her wrists and over her hands, creating extinctions to her fingers.

The two guys were surprised, and took a step backwards.

Mahiru's eyes looked determined, until someone joined the party.

Zero walked up, holding his gun to Mahiru's head.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted.

Mahiru's eyes darted from her targets to her attacker. At the sight of the gun, she lost control and the wind went wild, nicking at her hands and face.

Yuuki grabbed Zero's arm and got him to put the gun away. Once it was away, the wind died down. The cuts on Mahiru's body began to bleed freely.

Instantly, the two guy's eyes went red. They drank in the scent of the blood that filled the air.

"So sweet," the one called "Idol" said. He smiled as if he was drunk. "It's even better than Yuuki's."

Fear re-entered Mahiru's eyes. The creatures with red eyes began to approach her. She was frozen to the spot. Then the guy from earlier that day appeared. At the sight of him, the other two calmed down.

"Kaname-Sama!" Yuuki called out.

"Yuuki, take her to headmaster Cross," Kaname said.

"But what about the other girls?" Yuuki asked.

They had already disappeared. "We'll take care of their memories and return them to their dorm, " Kaname explained.

Yuuki turned towards the school and gently took Mahiru's hand. The two girls walked back to the building.

Zero tried to follow after them, but was stopped by Kaname. "What is it?" he asked angrily.

"I need to talk to you," Kaname explained.

The two girls had made it to the headmaster's office without any trouble. Headmaster Cross had Yuuki take Mahiru to the space room near the office. Yuuki left Mahiru in the room.

Mahiru sat on the bed. What was going to happen to her now? Tears began to fill her eyes again. She shook her head violently, trying to shake the tears away. It worked. She went to the window – it wouldn't open. So trying to escape that way wouldn't work.

The door opened slowly to reveal Kaname. He entered and shut the door gently behind him. Curiosity filled his eyes as he looked at the girl before him.

Mahiru took a step back. What was he going to do to her? Kick her out? Force her to stay? Kill her? Not again, she wouldn't be threatened again!

"Relax," it was as if he could sense her fear, "I just want to talk."

Mahiru glared at him. No way someone like him would just want to talk, "I know what you are…"

"You're of the same race, even though you try to deny it," he said calmly. "My name is Kaname Kuran."

"Mahiru," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Why are you hiding with the humans? You are very powerful and no one would dare oppose you."

"You don't understand what happened to me! I've been hiding with humans all my life! My parents abandoned me!" All the pain over the years was bursting through the gates. "I've been to tons of different cities, schools, so many it all just merges together. Aging slowly means that I have to go through schooling many times all in different places!"

Kaname stood, listening to her story. She continued still.

"Changing my name, my personality, drinking my own blood when my thirst grew out of control! But being with humans is easier than having my own world locking me away and treating me like a lab rat…"

"So you accept what you are?" he finally spoke again.

"Yes, I know and accept that I am a Vampire."

"A pure blood vampire." Kaname said, closing the space between them, "just like me."

"You?" Mahiru asked, she was caught off-guard.

"What's your name?" he asked, "your real one."

"My name?" she paused, "Arisu."

His eyes went wide at the sound of the name. "But you died…" he muttered in disbelief. He slowly approached the girl before him. "I watched you die, that's why they adopted me. That's why Yuuki…"

"What about Yuuki?" Arisu asked, suddenly confused. She felt overprotective of the girl from the first moment she saw he, from the moment she smelled her blood.

Something seemed familiar about the scent of Yuuki's blood…

It finally dawned on Arisu. Yuuki and herself were twins. But something was wrong. Yuuki was clearly human.

It was as if Kaname could read her mind. "Yes, your mother sacrificed herself to hid Yuuki's vampire self. She's been human for years. Your mother didn't want her last daughter to be in danger."

"What happened?" Arisu felt a tear roll down her cheek. She still had family.

Kaname told Arisu about what happened after she had "died." They thought they had burned her body since oddly, it didn't disappear at passing. Yuuki was forced to hide in a closed room. Kaname was adopted to become Yuuki's future husband. But someone came and killed heir peaceful parents out of hate and spite. Yuuki got away and Kaname saved her for the time being.

"That's why I look different than her…" Arisu muttered. She collapsed against the bed.

Kaname sat next to her on the bed. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"What are we going to do?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. For what it seemed, the man that had killed their parents would eventually go after Yuuki.

"There are three routes we could take," he explained. "One – act like nothing has changed. Two – you switch over to the night class and take Yuuki's place. Three- tell Yuuki everything and turn her back into a vampire."

"I'm partial to option one." Arisu answered.

"We'll go about everything like normal. If Yuuki is in danger, then we'll reassess the situation. You can keep me updated on daily life, and keep her safe."

"I will protect her when you cannot."

"Then I won't have to rely on that thing."

"You mean the Zero kid?"

"Yes, he will eventually fall to level E. I'm amazed he has fought off the vampire instincts for this long."

"You'd be surprised what one can do when you focus," she sighed, "I barely need to drink blood anymore."

Kaname turned to her, "We survive on blood tablets, what…"

She cut him off, "not now, I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright," he stood up.

She followed after him, "what now?"

"You need to stay here; I'll go to Headmaster Cross. Yuuki will probably come in."

"But she saw me, what do I say?"

"Just sleep, or fake it at least. Let me talk to Cross," he started for the door.

Arisu ran to him quickly and wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist. She was a bit taller than Yuuki, her head reached his sholder.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." He nuzzled his head against the top of hers. "I don't let our family get destroyed again." He left her in the room alone.

Arisu laid down on the bed. So her past was actually different than what she originally thought. She had a family; a family to protect. She let herself cry and slip into sleep as the door opened.

"Mahiru?" Yuuki asked. She walked over to the bed and noticed her friend was fast asleep. Her cheeks were puffy, was she crying before? Did Kaname-Sama say something mean to her?


	4. Freedom

Arisu opened her eyes. She really had fallen asleep. The sun was filtering through the window shades. She pulled the blanket over her head. Her first day here was so interesting…was this going to be how the rest of the school year would be like?

She realized that she wasn't alone. She sat bolt upright, "You!"

Zero was sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed. "Don't get any ideas vampire, Yuuki asked me to watch you."

"But what about class?" Arisu asked.

"Yuuki told the teacher you weren't feeling well. She's taking notes for both of us," he glared at her. Your kind belongs in the night class. Go there and leave Yuuki alone."

"I can't" Arisu muttered.

Zero stood up quickly and headed for the door, "I'll never do that again."

The door slammed shut. Arisu got up and tried to open the door, it was locked. She must have to stay in the room yet. She sat down on the bed, what could she do now?

There wasn't much Arisu could do to pass the time. The window was locked, the door was locked, all there was left was the bed, a single chair, and a sink. How long were they going to make her stay in this room?

She paced around the room for awhile, and then laid out on the bed. The sun began to set as her stomach growled. Arisu sighed; she was getting sick of her cage. How much longer would she have to sit alone?

Finally someone started down the hallway. She recognized this presence. The door opened to reveal her savior – Yuuki. Arisu ran into the girl's arms.

"Sorry for leaving you in her for so long, Zero was supposed to get you food after you awoke. Guess he thought you were following him and forgot to unlock the door," she smiled.

Arisu smiled back. It seemed that Yuuki and Zero were close. She didn't want to make them fight.

"You must be starving! Let's go eat dinner together before I have to do my job," Yuuki said, she led Arisu to the dining hall. Arisu was dropped off at the dorm before Yuuki left.

Once Yuuki was gone, Arisu quietly snuck out of the dorm. After being stuck in a room all day, she needed some fresh air.

She walked onto the grounds. It seemed either Yuuki wanted to act like nothing happened, or she forgot all about the fact that Arisu, "Mahiru," was a vampire.

Arisu walked aimlessly through the grounds of the school lost in thought. It felt nice to be in the fresh air.

She sat down a good distance from both the school and the dorms, which was kind of difficult. She didn't want to get spotted by Yuuki, Zero, or any of the night class.

Leaning against a tree, she looked up into the night sky. It was a clear night. Outside really felt better than being trapped indoors. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kaname before her. She blushed a deep red, "K…Kaname-Sempai?"

He smiled, "needed air?"

Arisu nodded her head, "I was stuck in that room for too long."

"Understandable," He said, he was still kneeling next to her, "though you've gotten Yuuki looking everywhere for you," he stood.

"Yuuki!" she tried to stand up but her head spun as her body became unbalanced. She began to sway.

Kaname put his hand on her shoulders to steady her, "careful."

Arisu blushed slightly again, "t…thank you," She stood on her own two feet.

"Let's talk tonight after Yuuki leaves you to do her patrol, come back to the school," he turned to leave.

"How will I find you?"

"I will find you," he left towards the Moon Dorms.

Arisu walked towards the school and was spotted by Yuuki.

"Mahiru – I was so worried!" Yuuki threw her arms around the girl before her.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. I needed fresh air last night and I guess I fell asleep."

"Don't go out on the grounds at night, it's dangerous!"

"But you leave the dorms at night…"

"Well, I have to do my job!"

Arisu giggled, "Ok ok, I won't go out anymore."

"I didn't mean ever," the two girls were walking to class, "just at night."

They got to class and sat down just in time. Class went by fast and soon it was over.

"I have to go eat with the headmaster before…" Yuuki trailed off.

"Go and eat!" Arisu smiled, "I can handle myself."

Yuuki ran off towards the headmaster's office. Zero bumped into Arisu.

"Sorry Zero," she said quickly.

He just glared at her and then followed after Yuuki's footsteps.

Arisu sighed and left campus towards the day dorms. She stopped at the split paths. The one going left was her own dorm; the one on the right was the Moon dorms.

She watched as a few female students rushed eagerly towards the gate. Arisu had witnessed firsthand how beautiful the night class was, but she also knew their secret.

The last time she was at those dorms, it set off a chain reaction good and bad things that followed afterward.

She wouldn't risk it again. Once it got dark she would go to school and talk with Kaname-Sempai.


	5. The Past

Arisu went to the day dorms and ate dinner alone. Other than Yuuki, no other day student really cared about her. She went up to her room and started on her homework. She got all of it done within an hour, it wasn't even dark out yet.

'Yuuki has to be behind on her class work,' Arisu thought to herself. She made a study list for Yuuki of all the classes they were taking this term. She set the papers on Yuuki's desk and looked outside. It was finally dark out!

Arisu freshened up and snuck out of the dorm and somehow made it into the school without being noticed by Zero or Yuuki. She walked only a few steps inside the building before she was spotted by Kaname.

"Follow me," he led her down a few hallways until they got to an empty classroom. They sat down at a pair of desks. "Let's talk."

"Ok, where should we start?" Arisu asked.

"What happened, after we thought you had died?" Kaname looked deeply into Arisu's eyes.

She blinked once in surprise at how Kaname was acting. Shaking herself, she started explaining what happened to her. "I don't really remember much about what happened. I awoke to an older woman, who told me to call her Granny, taking care of me. For some time I laid on a couch, completely bandaged up. Granny would talk to me every day, teaching me. She called me Mahiru, which I took for my original name. I couldn't remember who I was before. Granny fed me human food, but it didn't seem to stop the pain that burned in my throat. Slowly over time I was able to move. I was able to get off the couch and walk around the house. In the bathroom, I noticed that I was covered in bandages. I unwrapped them and almost screamed in horror at myself; my face was badly burned and I looked horrible. Yet seeing myself properly for the first time in awhile, even in the state I was in, had kicked in some instant deep within. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I bit my arm, drinking my own blood. I drank for a long time and ended up passing out there. I awoke on the couch again; Granny had carried me back. As I was out, I remembered what I was; a vampire. I knew I'd have to leave, or else I'd end up attacking Granny. I left in the middle of the night; leaving a note for the sweet old lady."

She wiped the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I left town and hid. I survived off my own blood and human scraps. Eventually I was caught by the police and I had to enroll in human school. I moved up in grades, but people were getting suspicious when I didn't seem to grow at the same rate as my fellow students. I'd leave when that began to happen and start over in a new town at a new school. I'd run into a fellow vampire every now and then, and my thirst would grow. I was surviving well on human food, but I'd have to drink my own blood at those times when I couldn't keep myself in check any longer."

"Over time, more of my memories were coming back. I remembered that I had a twin sister, younger than me. I remembered my parents and how loving and caring they were. I didn't remember how I had come to Granny's home, or what had happened before that. I always wondered what happened to separate me from my family. The only thing I could think of was that I was attacked, abandoned. I believed in the vision I had created about my past. I tried to shun my past, tried to ignore the fact that I was a vampire."

"I didn't realize that Cross Academy's Night Class was comprised of all vampires. It was just the next town, the next school to enroll in. I had heard that the Night Class was all really beautiful people, but I didn't make the connection. When I first came on the grounds, it was night already. I met Yuuki, and smelled her blood right away; still I didn't make the connection. I thought I'd be safe staying at this school, just like at so many others. But then I ran into Zero that first night, and I could tell he was a vampire. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to hide here. But Yuuki became my friend and I was safe, for a few hours. When I went with Yuuki to the Moon Dorm doors I sensed the huge presence of all the vampires of the Night Class."

It took some time for Arisu to explain everything to Kaname. When she was done, she was looking down at the floor. She couldn't look him in the eye. She heard him get off of his desk and walk towards her. She finally looked up and was shocked at how close he was.

Kaname wrapped his arms around the girl on the desk, "I'm sorry."

She was shocked; she didn't know what to do. She just stayed there, letting the man before her continue to hold her close.


	6. Day Before

** Sorry It took so long guys – things have been so hectic! Thank you all for keeping up with this and I hope to keep updating more often. Please review!! Love you guys!**

- - - -

After a bit, she broke herself from his grip. "I'm ok now, thanks." She whispered.

He released her and took a few steps back to lean against a desk. "You haven't really missed much," he said.

"Of course I have…" she looked down again. "Yuuki is a human, your basically the leader of the Night Class, our parents are dead…I think I missed a lot."

"You're here now," Kaname added, "we can all start anew."

"Yuuki doesn't remember…"

"It's better if she doesn't, not yet."

"Your right."

"You should probably head back to the dorms; morning will be coming around soon. Yuuki will be returning shortly to your room and will panic again if you're not there."

"Alright," she got off the desk, "guess I'll see you around."

"Wait," he reached out and grabbed Arisu's arm before she left.

She turned, "yes?"

"In a few days, a holiday of sorts will be celebrated. Chocolate Day. If you have any questions, ask Yuuki."

"Alright…" she was confused. Arisu left the room and somehow got to her dorm without Yuuki or Zero noticing her. Maybe it had something to do with being a vampire, but she was able to avoid them.

When she got back to her room, Yuuki wasn't back yet. She changed and slipped into bed.

In the morning the two girls changed and got to class. They got in late, and didn't have time to chat beforehand. Afterward was when they had time to chat.

"Everyone's all fidgety, don't you think?" Mahiru asked.

"Tomorrow is "Chocolate Day" after all, we only have it once a year" Yuuki explained.

"Chocolate day?" Mahiru asked.

The class president came up to the girls, "Female students give male students chocolates and confess their love. It's ridiculous. It's ridiculous to me. How shameless can it be for such a divine school?! I'm firmly against this event."

"You might receive one, you know," Mahiru joked.

The class president's face went all goofy as he walked off.

Yuuki turned to her friend, "Are you thinking of giving anyone chocolates?"

"Not particularly. What about you, Yuuki?"

"I don't have anyone in particular either…"

"Then what's that?" Mahiru pointed to the chocolate magazine that Yuuki was trying to hide within her school books.

"This is…not what you think it is…"

Mahiru giggled at her friend, "Then what is it?"

The two girls stopped talking. Mahiru could feel someone glaring at the two of them. "I think someone is glaring at us…"

"In spite of the fact that you're a prefect, you're still going to give it to him?" He completely ignored Mahiru.

"This is to express my feelings of thanks to the person who has taken care of me. I haven't decided if I'm going to give it to him. Nothing wrong with that…." Yuuki explained.

"I'm going to dinner Yuuki…" Mahiru sighed, she was being ignored anyways.

Mahiru ate dinner alone and then went to the Moon dorm where Yuuki was hard at work keeping the girl's calmed down. Mahiru was to the side leaning against a tree watching the events play out.

Yuuki jumped on top of the dividing wall and blew her whistle. "Giving chocolates before the actual day is prohibited!"

A classmate climbed up on her friend's shoulders, trying to climb up the wall. "But I have to give them my chocolates!"

Yuuki spotted the pair of girls, "You, over there! Don't climb the wall!"

The girl started falling of her friend's shoulders. Zero got there quick enough and caught her. "T..thank you," the girl stammered.

"Zero, great job!" Yuuki called as she threw her hands up.

Zero put the girl down and glared at her. She winced and ran off without another word. "If anyone else breaks the rules, this event may be canceled."

All the girls started to voice their opinion but Zero glared at them all and they quieted up real quick.

Yuuki jumped down from the wall with ease just as the doors to the night dorm opened. The girls screamed and quickly lined up along the road.

Mahiru just rolled her eyes as she got off the tree. She knew what was going to come next.

Aido was the first one through the doors, all excited as he normally was. " Good evening, how is everyone feeling today?"

All the girls responded together, "we're fine!"

Aido turned to Akatsuki, "Come on, you should join in."

"I told you I won't do it." Akatsuki responded.

Kaname was in the center of the vampires. "Good morning, Yuuki" he greeted her. He looked to Mahiru who was hidden behind the group of girls, "Morning Mahiru."

"G..good morning!" Yuuki shuddered as she bowed to him.

Mahiru just nodded her head, blushing a bit.

The fan girls got angry and glared at Yuuki, not paying attention to the girl behind them.

Kaname stopped as he was walking away to look back at Zero. He turned around and walked back, "Kiryuu-Kun, how are you feeling?" Zero looked surprised. "Please take care." Kaname started back towards the school

Zero was pissed. "Would you like to find out? I will always be your opponent…Kuran-Senpai"

The other vampires were taken aback at the boldness of Zero. "That bastard," Idol muttered.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki tried to calm the blond one.

The night class was already on their way to class, so all the fan girls went off to do their own things.

Yuuki walked up to her friend, "I have to go to work now…"

"It's ok Yuuki, don't worry about it. I should head back to the dorm anyways to get some homework done."

"See you in the morning," Yuuki greeted her friend as she ran off.

Mahiru walked back to her dorm. Before she went up she stopped at the small campus store. Almost all the chocolate was gone already. There were a few small boxes left and Mahiru picked up one. When she got back to her room she took a ribbon and tied it around the box.

Once she got her homework done, Mahiru went to sleep right away. Not getting a lot of sleep the night before was affecting her.


	7. Preparations

Oh My Gosh! Thank you all for your continued support! I added two chapters this time to get through this day. Hopefully I can get the next batch out soon for you! There is a real plot twist coming up so please look forward to it!

---------

Mahiru walked back to her dorm. Before she went up she stopped at the small campus store. Almost all the chocolate was gone already. There were a few small boxes left and Mahiru picked up one. When she got back to her room she took a ribbon and tied it around the box.

Once she got her homework done, Mahiru went to sleep right away. Not getting a lot of sleep the night before was affecting her.

The two friends awoke in the morning late again. They quickly got dressed and ran to class. Luckily they weren't late again today. Mahiru was fine and taking notes for her classes. Yuuki kept yawning all throughout the day. Finally classes were done for the day.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" Mahiru asked her friend after her millionth yawn that day.

Yuuki responded after she was done, "M…mostly yea…"

"You came back to the room later than usual – oh, that's right – handmade chocolate."

"I planned on doing that, but it didn't go so well…I ended up getting chocolate from the shop. How did you find out?"

"You woke me…"

"I failed in the department of expressing thanks…"

Zero came down from his row, "I could hear you screaming…what you were doing as far out as the male dorm?"

Yuuki turned to him, "That can't be true!"

Zero looked for a split second like he was surprised, but quickly slipped back into his uncaring demeanor.

The last few girls in the classroom were scurrying out, "quick!" "Before the prefects come!" "Idol-senpai!"

"Time for work. Let's go." Zero started to leave the room.

Yuuki got up quickly from her seat, "Hey, wait!"

Mahiru was interested at how things would go, "Well, I guess I'll come too."

The three teens left for the Moon Dorms.

Mahiru gasped at how things had changed. The walkway had gates on either side and each gate was labeled with a different name. Girls were already lined up at different gates. Some gates were more popular than others. Looking at the names displayed, it seemed 'Aido' and 'Kaname' had the most girls.

Yuuki and Zero got to work right away fixing lines and getting things ready. Mahiru gracefully climbed the tree and jumped onto the wall to sit and watch the show. She peaked behind her and saw the vampires leaving their dorm building and head for the doors.

Her eyes immediately found where Kaname was in the group. Like normal, he was in the middle. She watched as he looked up at her and their eyes meet. She blushed and looked back to the other side. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and the other girls all screamed.

Yuuki ran to one of the gates where the girls were getting out of hand. "You guys, over there! Don't start breaking away!"

"Oh, looks like fun!" Aido said excitedly.

Shiki just sighed, "It will be troublesome after all."

"Don't' say such things." Akatsuki said.

Yuuki stood in the middle of the gates before the Night Class. "This is Saint Chocolate day's customary practice. Day Class female students enter through the gates. Everyone in the Night Class must line up at the side of the path, stand at their gates, and receive as much chocolate as they can. This is no game, all right? Because these girls are serious!" She explained the rules to the group.

Aido jumped out of the Night Class and towards the group of girls, "I've got to get all the chocolate!"

Yuuki reached out, "Not yet, Aido-senpai!"

"Aido," Kaname was cool and collected.

At Kaname's voice, Aido stopped in his tracks. He had one of his legs up in the air yet.

Kaname continued, "Behave yourself. Do you understand?"

Aido turned around, "Yes, Dorm President Kuran."

Yuuki bowed to Kaname, "Thank you very much, Kuran-senpai." She grabbed her whistle, "Well then, let's begin! Ready…" After taking a deep breath she blew her whistle.


	8. Chocolate Day

The Night Class walked up to their corresponding gate and started to receive their chocolates.

Takuma turned to Shiki who had started to walk off, "Hey, Shiki, you have to properly receive them too." He dragged Shiki over to his proper gate, "I'm sorry ladies, I'm going to hold on to Shiki-kun for the moment."

Kaname was standing at his own gate with Siren close by.

One of the female students behind his gate held out her hands with a box of chocolate in them, "Kuran-Senpai – here!"

Kuran accepted them politely, "Thank you very much."

The girl was put off-guard, "not at all!"

Then all the girls were approaching the gate at once. "Me too!" "Me too Senpai."

Kuran just continued like before, "Thank you."

Akatsuki turned to Ruka, "you look scary."

Ruka responded bitterly, "you too. You should look more happy since you're getting so much chocolate."

The Day President then approached Ruka at her gate, "R-Ruka, Ruka-San!"

Ruka turned and snapped at him, "What is it?"

The Day President bowed deep as he held a huge heart that was filled with chocolate, "Please accept my feelings!"

Ruka looked shocked as she just stood there.

Idol was flirting at his own gate, "Hey, you, what is your blood type?"

The girls looked confused. One answered him, "Hua? I-it's a type O."

Yuuki ran over, " Idol, A-Aido-senpai! Please only accept chocolate and their feelings!"

"Ah, Fine then." He looked disappointed.

Mahiru watched at similar situations seemed to continue for an hour or so. She looked back over at Kaname's gate.

"I'm sorry. Both my hands are full, so I can't receive these." He indeed did have his arms full with different shaped boxed of chocolate.

The girl that was at the gate blushed and pulled her chocolate away, "T-T-That's ok. We should be the ones who should apologize!"

"I'm really sorry." Kaname was always being polite.

It seemed the rest of the Night Class had reached their limits as well as they all started to leave their gates.

Yuuki was trying to keep a group of girls at bay that had gone through a gate.

Kaname turned to her, "Thank you for all your work Yuuki."

Yuuki blushed as she was surprised, "Y..Yes!"

"Don't get hurt."

"O-Okay!" Her face was still beat read.

Kaname turned around and continued to walk towards campus.

Yuuki was distracted for a moment and the girls were able to push her to the ground. As she fell, a box of chocolates fell out of her pocket. She quickly got back up and got the girls back in order.

Zero picked up the chocolates, "Kuran-senpai," he tossed the box to him, "You dropped something."

"Zero!" Yuuki was angry.

Kaname effortlessly caught the box, "I'll take it. Thank you Yuuki."

Yuuki blushed as she bowed to him, "Not at all!"

With the Night Class gone, all the girls left to do their own things.

Yuuki was not happy, "Sheesh, why did you have to go and give it to him?! Even though you were angry and all!"

"It annoyed me! I thought, 'why didn't you give it to him?'" Zero explained.

"It might have been troublesome for him to receive the chocolate from me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuuki turned her back on him, muttering to herself.

Zero was looking at Yuuki, and Mahiru could sense something from him. He was thirsting for blood…Yuuki's blood. Her own eyes turned red as she struggled to hold herself back from attacking him.

Mahiru watched as Zero shook himself. He walked off in the same direction as the day before. There must be a place where he goes when he gets angry, or when he can't control himself.

Yuuki snapped herself out of her mood, "All righty then! I'm going to patrol today!" She turned around to see that everyone was gone.

Mahiru jumped down from the wall, "good luck. Hopefully the crazy girls don't try to sneak out."

"I will catch them if they do!" Yuuki seemed like her normal self, "hey, where did Zero go?"

Mahiru turned and pointed off in the direction he had gone, "he went that way."

"He's skipping again…" Yuuki sighed as she left to do her job.

Mahiru waited for Yuuki to be out of eyesight. She pulled out the box of chocolate that had been in her pocket. She used a bit of the ribbon to tie on a small piece of paper with "Kaname-Sempai" written on it. Hopefully he would get it. She left quickly and got into her dorm room. She did her homework and fell asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow.


	9. Realizations

In the morning Mahiru got up to see Yuuki was already up. "It's the weekend, isn't it?"

"Yea but a Prefects job is never done. "Yuuki sighed. "Although you have already slept half the day away."

"What?!" Mahiru got up and looked at the clock. It was after lunch already. "How..."

"It's ok, it's like you said it's the weekend. I just came back for my jacket. Zero and I have to go do some errands in the town for the Headmaster."

"Ok," Mahiru got up and stretched. She needed to walk around. Once Yuuki left the room she got changed and left the dorm. She walked around the grounds a bit, getting some fresh air. She walked back by the school only to see Kaname standing by a window.

Kaname had spotted Arisu and smiled slightly. She saw it and she jumped up from the ground to the second floor. He opened the balcony door for her.

"Thank you Kaname-Senpai." She responded.

"Thank you for yesterday," he responded back.

"What?" she was lost.

"The chocolate." He answered simply.

"Oh," she felt her face get hot, "I didn't think you'd be able to figure out that it was from me."

The two of them were silent for a bit as they looked out the window and watched the scenery change colors with the setting sun.

Kaname tensed, Arisu looked to him and then knew why. The smell of Yuuki's blood was ever so slightly in the air. He was gone in just a moment. Arisu took it as a sign that she should get back to her dorm.

Mahiru was sitting up in bed reading when the door opened. Yuuki had her hand covered as she walked in. She was silent as she changed back into her school uniform and put on her prefect armband.

"Preparations complete! I'm going on patrol tonight with my head held high!" Yuuki announced to the room.

Mahiru put her book down, "You're very cheerful, even though its evening, Yuuki. You even came home injured."

"This is just a scratch. It happens all the time! Well then I'm off."

"Good luck." Yuuki had left the room, Mahiru finished her sentence, "I know something happened."

Mahiru was still sitting in her bed reading. She was nervous at what had happened to Yuuki earlier. She read and reread the same paragraph on the same page but still didn't know what she was reading. She finally decided to go out and find Kaname and ask him.

She didn't even bother to change out of her pajamas. She left her dorm and got into the school pretty easily. She walked around a bit, clueless. She had no idea where Kaname could be.

Her body stopped dead as her body felt cold. She had smelled Yuuki's blood for the second time that day. This time, there was a considerable amount more that was spilled. She ran out towards the smell.

She almost ran into Kaname carrying Yuuki. He was heading towards the infirmary, with Yuuki passed out in his arms. Her eyes went wide at the sight. Kaname had just continued to carry Yuuki in silence.

Mahiru looked on to see the Headmaster looking down the stairs. She walked over and looked down as well. Anger filled her at the sight. Down one flight stood Zero, covered in Yuuki's blood and some was still on his face. She wanted to attack him right there, but the Headmaster had put his hand on her sholder.

"Mahiru," he called her. He led her down the hall to just outside the infirmary.

"Why were you out?" he asked her.

"You know what I am…" Mahiru just looked to the floor. She didn't want to be having this conversation now. All she wanted to do was 'talk' to Zero. "I have to go." She left the building as fast as she could.

She made it to the grounds and started looking everywhere for the kid with silver hair. She had to do something, he had attacked Yuuki.


	10. Exposure

Mahiru spotted him walking towards the gates. He was going to try to leave campus. She ran up to him and grabbed his bag, ripping it from him and tossing it to the side. He turned to her.

"What were you thinking!" Mahiru shouted at him.

He didn't respond, he just stood there.

"You attacked Yuuki! You drank her blood!" she was furious now.

Still, he didn't do anything.

She clenched her hand into a fist as she focused the wind around it. She took a few steps towards Zero before her path was intercepted by a now bandaged-up Yuuki.

"Mahiru?" Yuuki asked her friend, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to kill him," Mahiru answered plainly.

Yuuki pulled out her staff and extended it. "I can't allow violence on campus. Plus you are out of the dorm after curfew."

"I won't let you stop me," Mahiru said, she took a few quick steps forward.

Down came the staff. Mahiru blocked it with her forearm only to get shocked and burned from it. Blue electricity was emitted as Mahiru's sleeve had burned away and her arm was getting damaged. They stood there for a few seconds before Mahiru was blasted backwards, landing on her back.

"Wait…" Yuuki took a step back. "That shouldn't happen unless…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Kaname had shown up, "Arisu…" he called as he helped her to her feet.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

Arisu felt hurt now. She didn't want Yuuki to find out this way. She tried to cover up her injury with her good hand.

Yuuki turned around to find Zero but he had already grabbed his bag and continued on his way. She looked back on the pair, still confused. She turned her back on the two and ran after Zero.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kaname said.

"I know…" Arisu lowered her head. She had just made everything more complicated by doing that one thing.

"We need to go talk to the headmaster." Kaname led Arisu back into the building and into Headmaster Cross' office.

"I lied before," Kaname and Arisu were sitting in the two chairs before the Headmaster, who was sitting at his desk. "My real name is Arisu…"

"A…" the Headmaster was shocked.

"Arisu Kuran…" she finished. Her wound was still exposed. The smell was almost too much for her to bear. The burning in her throat was getting worse by the minute.

The Headmaster finally relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. "We need to make some changes then."

"Switch her to the night class," Kaname said.

"Kaname-Sen..."Arisu was unable to finish before Kaname started up again.

"She can't stay in the Day Class. Especially that Yuuki knows."

"Yuuki knows?" the Headmaster seemed frightened at this.

"Nothing that would harm her," Kaname explained, "just that Arisu is a vampire."

The Headmaster relaxed again. "Arisu will be switched to the Night Class. Immediately."

Arisu only nodded. She didn't know what else to do.

"Arisu," the headmaster had addressed her. "Get your things from your room. Come back here and Kaname will take you to your new dorm."

"Right." She responded quickly, standing up. She left the office and ran to her room.

Arisu grabbed her things and roughly tossed them into her suitcase. She looked at her black uniform. She wouldn't be wearing it again. She turned to her desk and wrote quickly on a sheet of paper. _'Yuuki, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me.'_ She placed it on Yuuki's pillow and left the room.


	11. Moon Dorm

**_I just want to thank all of my followers/favorites: Princesa de la Luna, 09'.star-aileen, TohruLover, 030artastic, vivvy09, YamiNoRei, lovelyvampire93, DarkFlame Alchemist, W-Rabbit, Desertlilac, SakuraFlame10, DaTruePrincess, Chiaki88, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, books of fantisy15, I'mAzombieRAWR, Dreaming while awake, and finally Silversamjoko (I apologize if I got your names wrong!) Sorry it took so long to update, but I had finals and a busy life overall for the past month or so, plus I lost my USB drive that had my update for this story, as well as a few others. So this update is as similar to the original as I could remember. Hopefully you all like it! I should have the next chapter up in a few days, I have it half written already! Well enjoy!_**

* * *

Arisu arrived at the Headmaster's office with her suitcase full and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Arisu sat down on a chair and noticed that Kaname wasn't in the room. The headmaster turned to her, sliding a small black box across his desk.

"You'll need these, blood tablets. They supplement human blood. You will probably need them now after your injury."

She looked to her arm, the burn was half healed. If she was at full strength, it would have been gone awhile ago. She reached out with her good hand and took the box, "thank you."

He also pulled out a bottle of water and set it close enough for her to reach. "Kaname went to the Night Class to calm them down. They will be heading back to the dorms first then he will come back for you."

"Okay," Arisu commented. She didn't know what more to say. She had just made everything more complicated for him within the span of a few hours.

A bit of time passed before Arisu grabbed for the bottle of water. She looked the small black box over, looking for directions.

"Just put a few in the water and let them dissolve before you drink." Headmaster Cross explained. "The more you put in the more potent it will be."

She opened the bottle and dropped a tablet into the bottle and replaced the cap. She watched as the clear water slowly turned into a see-through red color; one tablet wasn't much for a whole bottle of water it seemed.

"You might want to try it first before putting in another tablet, those things aren't exactly cheap." He joked.

Arisu smiled a bit as she opened the bottle again. She sniffed at the contents; it smelled horrible. She cringed away, her nose wrinkling up.

"It may take some time to get used to it, but there is no biting allowed at this school."

A smart remark came to Arisu, but she thought better of it. She wanted to ask what would happen to Zero now since he broke the rule as a Day student. Better to leave that subject alone for the moment, she decided. "I already broke that law it seems."

Cross was shocked, "Who?"

"Myself, that's how I've survived for years." She replaced the cap on her blood bottle and set it on the desk.

"What?" he was still shocked, "But I have never heard of a vampire supplementing themselves with their own blood, especially a pure blood." He leaned back into his chair.

Arisu was quiet. She didn't know if she should tell the human before her anything more about her past. She was spared from doing so, however.

"Arisu." Kaname called, opening the door soundlessly.

She stood up quickly, grabbing the handle of her suitcase.

"Don't forget this," the Headmaster tossed Arisu her bottle. She caught it effortlessly.

The two vampires left the office in silence.

They walked down the empty hallways and left the school. Walking side by side they headed and then entered the Moon dorm. Kaname lead Arisu up to the top floor of the dorm. He opened a door to a large room.

Close to the door was a long couch and a few elegant chairs around a coffee table. Far behind that was a desk with a lamp and a small bookshelf full of books. Against the back wall were three medium windows with thick drapes that were closed, clearly able to block out any daylight. On the right side of the room were two doors. Kaname entered the room first, leading the way still.

"In here is your bathroom," he pointed to the first door. He walked further to the second door, "this way."

Arisu walked into her new room, looking around. Everything looked expensive. She was surprised to see the room furnished this well already. Was the Moon Dorm full of open rooms like this?

The two walked into the smaller room. Inside was a large bed with a beautiful dark bedspread. Along the curtain were small yellow circles that looked like stars in the night sky. The two windows to the left side had the same curtains as the previous room. Kaname pointed to another door that was on the right side, "this is the closet. Your new uniform is already inside."

"Thank you Kaname-senpai" she pushed her suitcase in the closet. She could put everything away later.

"Stop."

"What?" She had closed the closet door behind her.

"Just Kaname." He explained. "Remember what we talked about?"

"What plans we'd have to go with…" Arisu was starting to understand. Now that she was admitted to the Night Class; they would be going with option two.

"We will see how they react tomorrow when you join the class." Kaname explained.

"Right." Arisu agreed. Her mind was going back to the conversation they had, what seemed like ages ago. He had said that she'd take Yuuki's place. But what exactly did that mean?

"Get some sleep, and drink." Kaname instructed as he left the room.

"Wait!" she called after him.

He turned around to her call.

"Thank you again, Kaname."

He smiled at her before leaving the bedroom, then her room all together. She could hear the door shut tight behind him.

She sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She looked at the alarm clock that was on a small bedside table. It was just after 2; there was a lot of time before she had to go to class. After getting up off the bed, Arisu put the few things away from her suitcase.

She looked at the bottle and opened it again. Still the same reaction; taking a deep breath she chugged half the bottle. Replacing the cover and putting the bottle on the table, she lied down on her bed. She felt sick after that, but she also could feel a bit of her power returning.

'_I guess drinking only my own blood weakened my abilities_.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Confrontation

**_I just want to thank all of my followers/favorites: Princesa de la Luna, 09'.star-aileen, TohruLover, 030artastic, vivvy09, YamiNoRei, lovelyvampire93, DarkFlame Alchemist, W-Rabbit, Desertlilac, SakuraFlame10, DaTruePrincess, Chiaki88, Itachi's-Okami-Nariko, books of fantisy15, I'mAzombieRAWR, Dreaming while awake, Silversamjoko, Darkangel1994, irok2hard, jaxfiction145, and kneegirl. (I apologize if I got your names wrong!) I have the next few chapters written in the wings so expect an update by this weekend already!  
_**

* * *

Arisu was sitting on her bed. She had looked at her books, and gotten ready for the day. There wasn't much else she could do. Her homework for the day classes didn't need to be done, since she was no longer attending them. She didn't know what else to do, so she got up and opened the door to see Kaname walking down the hall.

She snuck out of her room and followed him down the hall towards the staircase. He stopped and put his arm out, showing Arisu that he knew that she was there. She stopped next to him. She could hear the voice now.

"Yuuki-chan, you're sure to feel pleasure from it. That's right why don't you ask him right now?"

Arisu went around the corner slowly and quietly to see Aido's back at the bottom of the stairs. Ice was frozen down half of the banister of the staircase. She moved a bit more to see her twin's right leg frozen to the spot.

Aido continued, "Tell him, 'please drink my blood.'" He extended his hand out to her.

Arisu's vision was starting to go red as her blood boiled. Where was Aido getting the idea he had any right to say these things to her? She was about to go down, but Kaname put his hand on her shoulder. He calmly started down the stairs soundlessly. She was about to follow but he motioned for her to stay. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching.

Yuuki reached out and smacked his hand away, "That's not for you to decide!"

"You're embarrassed," Aido reached out and grabbed Yuuki's arm firmly, sending ice down her arm.

Arisu saw red again, but held her place on the stairs.

Yuuki raised her right hand, about to hit Aido, "Aido-Sempai, that's enough!"

Before her hand could connect, Kaname had caught it. "Stop it, Yuuki." Instantaneously the ice disappeared into thin air.

Yuuki was surprised at Kaname's sudden appearance, "Kaname-Sama?"

Kaname looked at Aido with a death glare, "and who wants that to happen?"

Aido bowed deeply to the pure-blood, "I've put my nose in someone else's business. I sincerely apologize for this, Kaname-Sama."

"Leave now."

"Yes," Aido quickly ran up the steps, almost to bump into Arisu. "What?" He wasn't going to risk any more time to get into _more_ trouble. He ran back to his room.

Arisu's eyes followed Aido for a brief moment before returning to the scene before her.

Kaname backed up to give Yuuki more space, "I've caused you to have a bad experience."

"Ah, Yes, I mean no…" Yuuki was surprised by his sudden apology as she waved her hands by her face.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "its fine for you to be just the way you are. You are one of the few who are different from the others that follow me. That is enough."

Yuuki only gazed up at him with a confused look on her face. Arisu was a bit confused as well at his words.

"You should return now. Your classes probably still aren't over." He led her to the door. "From her on, don't come to a dangerous place like this alone. Why don't you come with someone next time, maybe even with Kiryuu-kun. He should make himself useful at least after taking something from you."

"Please stop it!" she turned around and glared at him, "why do you have to say it that way?"

"You ask me why?" he pulled her collar away from her neck where the puncture holes were still clearly visible. "I can't pretend to be indifferent about it. Because someone precious to me was bitten by someone."

Yuuki was starting to get some of her confidence back, "I actually came here to ask a favor of you."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't put Zero in the Night Class!"

"Why?"

A concerned look crossed her face, "Zero has been fighting it all by himself for so long…I didn't know a thing about it these past four years. I was with him for so long and yet…I…didn't notice anything."

'_She really likes this guy_,' Arisu thought to herself.

"You are kind, Yuuki. But it's something you shouldn't worry yourself with."

"You're wrong!" she surprised Kaname with her words, "It was really shocking to me when I found out Zero was a vampire. But yesterday…" a few tears fell as she stopped herself.

"Yuuki," he wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry, even though you request it, I cannot do it. A human who was changed into a vampire will definitely fall to Level E. The last thing he'd want would be for you to see him in that form."

She was shocked, "it can't be!" Her face was full of fear as she ran out of the dorm.

Arisu couldn't see Kaname's face; he had turned toward the door. She started down the stairs. '_She didn't even ask about me…_' but that was the least of her concerns currently. "Kaname, you're doing the right thing." She had finally reached him as she stood behind him.

He quickly turned around and embraced her, "I know."

She wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "It's hard…" She could only imagine how Kaname was feeling. She had only found out that she had a twin just recently, and yet the instinct to protect her twin was strong already.

"Thank you." He released her. "You haven't drunken enough."

"Hua?" Arisu was lost at the sudden topic change.

Kaname gently lifted her arm. The major injury from the previous night was gone, but there was still singe marks and damage. If she was at full strength, there would have been nothing left.

"Oh that," she fumbled, "I fell asleep before I could finish the whole bottle."

"Make sure to get sleep before class tonight and finish the bottle." He started up the stairs.

"Right…" she followed him slowly up the stairs. She reentered her room and attempted to finish the bottle. She managed it with gagging half of the time. She then lied down, falling asleep quickly.


	13. Night Class

Arisu awoke to a light knocking noise on her door. She got up and opened the door to see Kaname standing there. "Class will start soon."

"Oh," Arisu looked around disorientated. She wasn't used to getting up at night, although she'd have to soon. Kaname turned to leave, but Arisu grabbed his sleeve. "Wait."

"Yes?" Kaname asked.

"About Yuuki and Zero…" Arisu looked down. She had been thinking of her twin all night. "Isn't there some way that Zero can stay in the day class? He can keep an eye on Yuuki for us." In truth, she could sense how close the two of them were. She had released his arm, continuing to look down at the floor.

"I will talk to the headmaster about it." Before she even realized it, he was gone.

She got dressed in her new white school uniform and left her room. She walked alone down the stairs to see Kaname and a few other Night students standing by the door.

Immediately she looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the other vampires there. She stayed at the back of the group, hoping that she would go unnoticed.

It didn't work.

"Arisu," Kaname called her gently. She looked up briefly to see him in the middle of the group. She walked over slowly to him, feeling the glares of the other vampires present.

The doors opened and the class walked forward towards the gates.

"Everyone stay back!" Yuuki tried to calm the girls down. The doors opened, making the girls scream in excitement.

The Night Class walked out like normal. This time, however, there was one addition to the group. She didn't go unnoticed.

The girls from the Day Class started whispering and pointed towards Arisu. They recognized her.

Arisu started to panic. She could hear what her past classmates were saying, 'what is she doing with them?' 'Why is she next to Kaname-Sempai?' 'How did she get to transfer?' 'Do you think the Headmaster would let me transfer?' She could feel the hostility towards her grow.

Kaname put his arm around Arisu's shoulder; he could tell that she was tense. At his touch he could tell that she had relaxed, however it did the opposite effect on the crowd; humans and vampires.

Arisu took a brief look up at him before looking around. Her eyes meet with Yuuki's. Big mistake: Yuuki looked confused and hurt. Arisu tore herself away in time to watch Zero sneak off. She didn't worry about him.

The group kept walking. The day students had disbursed and went back to their dorm. The Night Class had made it to the school building and entered their classroom.

"So it was her…" Aido commented.

"What is she doing here?" One of the few female vampires asked.

"Her name is Arisu Kuran." Kaname put simply and in a commanding tone.

Most of the class looked shocked and astounded.

"I thought she had died long ago…" a blond near Kaname added.

"She looks different," the same female from before commented.

Arisu didn't answer any questions. She continued to look down at the floor, which looked more interesting at the moment.

"It doesn't matter what happened. She is here now." Kaname was still using his commanding tone.

The rest of the class quieted up quick. There was a bit of awkward silence. Arisu stood near Kaname in the classroom.

Aido was the first to break the silence, "that would explain a few things!"

Arisu was lost at the sudden change of atmosphere. She looked at Aido confused.

"You used wind when I first saw you, and why you were in the dorm earlier," Aido explained.

"Oh, right," Arisu agreed with him. She was surprised that he couldn't sense her before. Maybe her powers were extremely weak.

"Anyways!" he continued, "I'm Hanabusa Aido," he pointed to each of their fellow classmates as he introduced them. "There is Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka Souen. Senri Shiki and Rima Touya are over there; and Takuma Ichijou is the vice president."

"Hello," she greeted them.

Aido kept looking back at Kaname, watching if he ever crossed the line with Kaname. So far things seemed to be going well. Throughout the night Aido and their classmates talked about small trivial things.

Before dawn broke, they walked back to the dorm and headed each to their own rooms for sleep. Ichijou stopped Arisu before she got to her room. "I'd like to invite you to my birthday party this evening."

Arisu looked to Kaname, who was still by her side. "I'll be there."

"Alright," she turned back to him, "It sounds like fun."

"Great!" Ichijou looked excited as he turned for his room.

"Don't worry," Kaname said sweetly, "Everything will be alright."

"Okay." She responded.

"Drink more and sleep." Kaname instructed her before heading for his own room.

Arisu entered her room and changed out of her uniform and hung it back up. She made up another bottle with the blood tablets she was given. She didn't gag as bad this time, but it was still hard. It would still be some time before she got used to it.

She looked around her room, a loss of what to do. They just talked throughout class. There didn't seem to be a real teacher or class in general; which meant no homework. She like it, but it felt weird not to do homework. She hopped into bed, falling asleep quickly. It was about the only thing she could think to do.


	14. The Party

It was night and everyone had gathered outside the Moon Dorm. It was Ichijou's Birthday Party; so classes were canceled for the evening. Arisu was dressed in a small dark blue dress that went down to her knees. Kaname was just in his school uniform; like most of the males present. The girls were the only ones to divert from the norm.

Kaname and Arisu were brought up to a small covered area. There was a small couch and a few chairs. She could tell that this was a private, high class area. There was a table filled with food and wine glasses filled with water. Everyone had their small black boxes with blood tables to mix with the water. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. That is, until Yuuki and Zero lead by Kain and Aido approached.

Ichijou greeted them, "Welcome, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun. Tonight's my birthday party." He had walked up to them with two glasses in hand, "I want you to enjoy yourselves." He handed a glass full of juice to Yuuki, and one with blood to Zero.

"I-I didn't come here to visit you." Yuuki stuttered at first, "I wanted to ask you something about today."

Arisu and Kaname looked down at the scene by the food table. They could hear everything perfectly up here.

Ichijou looked disheartened, "Oh…"

Yuuki continued, "Umm…Why did you finish off the Level E when you're both vampires?"

"They are not the same as us." Aido walked up, sipping from his glass.

Yuuki looked confused, "What?"

"Yuki-chan, the vampire society is governed by a number of purebloods and a handful of noble classmen." Ichijou explained, backing up a bit; "The Night Class is composed of the noble class and above, but normal vampires are under them. The ones further down are the ex-human vampires."

Shiki had joined in the conversation now, "And they exist apart based on rank as a Level E."

Ichijou continued, "An ex-human vampires sense of self gradually decays. They will definitely end up becoming a Level E sooner or later. End, destruction, and ruin."

Aido glared at Zero, "Our existence is completely different from ex-human vampires. I wouldn't want you to mix us up together."

"That's a horrible way to say things!" Yuuki was upset, "It's not like the Level E's became what way because they wanted to. You caused it to happen in the first-"

Ichijou interrupted her, "That is exactly why we have to control it. Before they are able to randomly attack people."

Yuuki looked at him in surprise and concern.

"I ordered them to do that." Kaname walked forward a bit, leaving Arius a few steps behind him. " For Ichijou and Shiki to hunt down that Level E today."

Yuuki looked up to see both Kaname and Arisu, "Kaname-senpai did?"

Kaname looked down at her with concern, "Yuuki, I can't believe that you would come to such a dangerous place when Ichijou told you to."

"I wanted to confirm this directly from him."

He ran his hand through his hair,"Directly… Come here, Yuuki, and Kiryuu-kun too." He walked over to sit on the chair. Arisu walked up and stood behind him, not knowing what else to do.

Yuuki did what she was told, with Zero following shortly behind her.

"Yuuki, sit beside me." Kaname instructed, getting a surprised look from her, "It's okay."

She was nervous, "I'm fine here."

"Yuuki."

"Okay." She quickly sat down on Kaname's open side.

Kaname spoke softly, "The safest place is by my side."

Zero leaned up against the railing, as far away from the vampires as possible.

Yuuki spoke up, "Umm… I… always thought that I should give you my thanks."

Kaname ignored what she had tried to start, "Ex-human vampires should not have been created. Even so, long ago, behind the history, when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters reached its worst, vampires saw the war potential of humans, so they brought them into their race. Since then, vampires from the noble class and above have been obligated to control those vampires. We may need to deal with them at times." He lifted her arm, the bandaged slipped off.

Zero suddenly appeared before them, "It is the vampire hunter's duty to hunt a vampire."

"So why didn't you kill that Level E in the first place?" Kaname was concerned.

Zero just looked at him with a shocked look on his face. As if something like that was actually possible.

Kaname turned his attention back to Yuuki and her injury, "This is the injury from when it happened." "I will take away the pain for you." He lifted her arm to his lips and kissed it gently; using his vampire powers to take the pain away.

She blushed deeply, "S-Senpai!"

Kaname turned his attention back to Zero, "If I'm not mistake, Kiryuu-Kun, you sympathized with him?"

In a split second Zero had pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kaname's hand. In the next second Arisu had jumped over the couch and surrounded Zero with her wind. It constricted over his torso and arm.

"Arisu, it's okay." Kaname calmed her, "I was the one who said something I shouldn't have."

Zero lowered his gun. Arisu retracted her wind and backed off, taking a few steps back.

Aido spoke up, "how dare he point a gun at Kaname-sama… Cutting him into pieces won't even satisfy me." He turned towards Zero, "As long as I'm in this academy, I won't do it. I don't want to deny Headmaster Cross's pacifist principal either. However, don't forget we gathered here because Kaname-sama is here, who's a pureblood vampire. And now that Arisu had joined his side…"

Yuuki looked to the vampire in question "A pureblood? Kaname-senpai is…"

"You look as if it's the first time you heard of this, Yuuki." Kaname looked sad, "Are you afraid?"

" I've always been a little scared of you since long ago. Even now, I'm a bit afraid."

" All right, everyone!" Ichijou spoke loudly, changing the mood of the night, "Today is my birthday, so you have to make sure that you enjoy yourselves. Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun are my number one guests." Everyone actually did relax as they resumed their chatting.

Yuuki turned to Arisu, seemingly just noticing her for the first time that night, "Does that mean that you are a pureblood too?"

Arisu was standing next to Kaname's side and just nodded her head in response to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends…" Yuuki was sad again.

"I…" Arisu began. Before she could say anything more, Zero had run off.

"Zero! Arisu, Kaname-senpai, sorry, I…" Yuuki stood up quickly and ran after him.

Aido had grabbed her hand before she could get far, "Yuuki-chan, won't you dance with me?"

"I-I…" She ripped her hand from his grasp and continued to run.

Kain had walked up to the pair, "Is it okay for you to let her go?"

"For now, she is safe…" He grabbed Arisu's arm and pulled her down gently to sit next to him, "Arisu, enjoy the party."

Aido had walked up with two glasses in his hand, "Oh, Arisu-chan; would you like a drink?"

Arisu looked from Kaname to Aido, he had nodded his head. "Alright."


	15. New Teacher

Arisu sipped from her glass, it was getting easier to drink the blood from the blood tablets. It was an easier transition than she had originally thought it would be.

"So, Arisu-chan," Aido was still standing before the two pure-bloods. "Is the drink to your liking?"

"Mhmm," she responded, "it's getting easier to drink."

"Was it not to your liking?" he asked, a bit in a panic.

"No nothing like that. For the longest time I was used to drinking my own blood; when I had to. I had it down to only having to drink when I used my powers or ran into another vampire." Arisu explained.

"Wait, what?" Aido was shocked at the news, as were the other surrounding vampires in hearing distance.

Arisu quickly covered her mouth. She was saved from having to explain herself. A gunshot could be heard floating across the grounds from the direction that Zero and Yuuki had left earlier.

"Zero…" Kaname said quietly. At the smell of the blood everyone present at the party became restless.

Arisu's muscles tensed as she about to stand up. Kaname had put his hand on her arm, keeping her from getting up.

"I believe that we should end this party." Kaname announced to the group, "let us all head back to our dorms now."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves as they headed for the dorm. Arisu was at the back of the group, glancing around. She didn't see an opening to sneak away. She knew that Yuuki would be where Zero was. Who shot Zero? Why? Was Yuuki involved? She had to know.

She felt someone's hand on her back. Looking back revealed Kaname pushing her forward. He gently led her up to her room and through the door.

"Kaname…" Arisu started.

"I know you want to check in on Yuuki. Stay here, please." He asked tenderly.

"Alright," she agreed with him.

"You need to rest." He instructed her.

"You do too," she smiled at him, "please?"

He smiled back, "of course." He left her doorway towards his own room.

She closed her door and went into her room. She'd sneak out once she was sure that Kaname was asleep. She walked around her room, lost at what to do. Finally she decided to lie on her bed. _ 'Just wait a bit longer and go out to find Yuuki; make sure she was alright.' _Arisu ended up falling asleep.

Arisu awoke when night broke the next day. "I slept through?" she ran around quickly getting ready for class. She came down the stairs just as everyone else was leaving. Kaname held out his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

The Night Class left the Moon dorm to the normal crowd of girls. Yuuki was alone as she was trying to keep the Day Class girls back. She avoided looking at both Arisu and Kaname.

They all made it into the school building without much incident. Kaname released Arisu once they got inside. "I apologize, but I must speak with the headmaster." And with that, he walked off upstairs.

Arisu followed a group of the Night class into one of the classrooms. They all sat around, chatting lightly. Aido hung on Arisu's side. Shortly after everyone sat down, a tall man with dark hair entered the classroom. Instantly the mood in the room changed.

Kaname walked in shortly after and took his seat at Arisu's side, with Aido moving a bit away.

The teacher turned to the class, his hair covered his right eye, but a glimpse of metal could still be seen through it. "I will be teaching ethics starting today. I'm Yagari Touga. It's a pleasure to meet you…vampires."

"It's really him," Risa commented, "It's that one vampire hunter."

Aido spoke up now, "so he's the one responsible for the gunshot last night."

Arisu turned from Aido to glare at Yagari. It was him who shot Zero, who could have scared or hurt Yuuki. She bit the inside of her lip as she held herself back.

Yagari spoke up, "rest assured, everyone. The person I am today is one that is an excellent teacher with a teacher's license.

"Still gathering information on the Night Class even now? Or is there a vampire among us that you would like to kill, Yagari-Sensei?" Kaname spoke up.

"Not at all Kuran Kaname-kun." He was speaking high of himself. "It's very unfortunate that my execution list is blank. I wouldn't mind adding you to the list if you get board of my lecture and fall asleep."

Both Aido and Risa stood up quickly, glaring at their teacher.

"How dare you say such a thing to Kaname-sama!" Risa yelled loudly at the teacher.

"Risa, calm down," Akatsuki spoke calmly to her. He had been sitting in the row before them.

Kaname put his book down, "I will be careful, Sensei."

Arisu calmed down; she knew that Kaname could handle himself. But a vampire hunter was still a dangerous thing to deal with; especially being a teacher. She toned out his lecture; she twirled a pencil between her fingers.

"Do you have any questions?" Class was done; Yagari-Sensei had finished his lecture and was putting his books away. One of the students threw a dagger at his head, but he was able to easily block it with his own book. "What a lovely parting gift. I'll be keeping this, as a souvenir that it's a vampire's doing." He left the classroom.

Immediately after he left the room, the class burst into conversation.

"So he's really a vampire hunter?" Arisu asked the group around her.

"We needn't worry about him," Kaname said, putting his arm around Arisu's waist to comfort her. "I believe we should return to the dorms now." Everyone started back towards the dorms.

Everyone, but Arisu.


	16. Visitor

Arisu had slipped from the group of Night Class students while on their way back to their dorm. She had to look for Yuuki, she had to check up on her. _Why did that teacher shoot? Why was Zero shot? Was Yuuki alright? _ She had to know the answers to her questions.

She found her way to the Day Dorms and found Yuuki walking towards them. "Yuuki!" Arisu called out to the girl, running towards her.

Yuuki turned around just in time to see a flash of a white uniform before being hugged tightly by a girl, "A…Arisu?"

Arisu freed the teen, "are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"What about the Night Class lessons?" Yuuki was shocked to see her out at this time of night. She also was avoiding Arisu's questions.

"We're all done and everyone went back to the dorm, I snuck away."

"Ah," Yuuki was keeping her distance.

Arisu brushed Yuuki's wet hair off of her shoulder, "why is your hair wet? And the Band-Aid?" She had noticed the differences on her the moment Yuuki turned around. Could they be from the gunshot? Or something else?

Yuuki winced at her questions as she pulled away.

Arisu stepped back. "Sorry…I was probably overstepping some lines there. I was just worried when I heard the gunshot. I wanted to go see you right away, but Kaname stopped me."

"Kaname-Sempai did…" Yuuki looked confused at her words.

"But your okay, right?" Arisu couldn't let the girl think too much.

"Y…Yea." Yuuki was caught off-guard.

Arisu flashed a smile, "Good. I better get going before I get in trouble. I'm not supposed to be out here, right prefect?"

"R…right…" Yuuki was still confused.

Arisu turned from the girl and started on her way back, "you should get back to our, I mean your room too!" She called out before breaking out into a jog back to the Moon Dorm.

Arisu slowed down once she was a bit away from Yuuki. She had to create some distance, otherwise more might come up in conversation.

A raspy male voice spoke out from behind a tree, "a vampire who embraces a human in her arms." Yagari slipped out to lean against the tree. "I don't have any interest as to why your so docile. I'm thinking you noticed what she just did. Doesn't it bother you in the slightest? Why don't you just tear Zero apart?"

Arisu glared at Yagari as the tip of his cigarette was cut cleanly off and fell to the ground. "Quiet, don't talk about Yuuki like that." She turned her back on the teacher and walked the rest of the way back to her dorm.

She opened the main doors slowly and as quietly as she could. She snuck in, only to be noticed by Kaname, who was lounging on the couch. "You're back late."

"Ah...yea…" Arisu walked over by him, but continued to stand.

"How is she?" he stood and walked over by her.

Arisu was going to play dumb, "who do you mean?"

Kaname just continued to look at her straight in the eye.

She lowered her head, defeated. "She's a little down, but other than that she's fine. She seems concerned about Z…" she stopped herself, "something."

Kaname suddenly pulled Arisu close as he embraced her.

"She's really okay," she muttered into his chest lightly.

"You need rest." Kaname put bluntly.

"So do you," she broke out of his arms and looked up into his face. "When was the last time you slept?" She pulled on his arm sleeve to lead him to the stairs.

They both went up as she led him into his room. She playfully pulled him over to his couch and pushed him down. She bounded behind it to quickly close the curtains to make the room dark again. After grabbing a light blanket, she draped it over him.

Kaname grabbed Arisu's wrist before she could get away. He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"K…Kaname?" she questioned him, a little shocked.

"Stay there…for a while…" he requested of her.

She responded by just nodding her head. She watched him slowly drift off to sleep. He looked so calm and serene resting peacefully. Time passed as she watched him. She was brought back to reality with a soft knock.

Arisu pulled Kaname's arm off of her lap as she gently got up. She gracefully bounded across the room quietly and started opening the door.

A voice called softly as she turned the handle, "Kaname?..."

Arisu opened the door a crack and slipped through, hushing the man before her. She was shocked to see not only Takuma outside, but half of the class as well.

Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Aido, Akatsuki, and Ruka were all outside the door. They all looked on at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Kaname's sleeping!" She responded to their silent question.

"You were in Dorm President Kuran's room…" Rima said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aido was on a hair-trigger, "what were you doing in there?" He seemed kind of mad.

Ruka just looked on at Arisu with an icy cold glare. She was definitely mad.

"Making sure he went to sleep," Arisu responded to Aido's question.

Takuma relaxed, "That's good. At least his letting someone force him to get some rest. Well then," he addressed the group before him, "let's get some rest too."

A maid, followed by two people in black, approached. She was carrying a tower of books in her right hand that reached the ceiling; in the other was a tray with a clipboard on it. "Ichijou-Sama, here are all the books you had requested. Would you like me to take them to your room?"

Takuma was flustered, "ah...yes...please…sorry for the trouble…thank you!"

"Do you know where Kuran-sama is?" she questioned him.

"Do you have business with the Dorm President?"

"A dormitory entry application form a guest, who plans to visit, has arrived."

Takuma walked over to her and took the clipboard off of the tray. He read over the request form and noticed the name on it. His face went stark white as his eyes grew wide. "T…this can't be!" He was actually freaking out, "Why?"

"Ichijou-san?" Shiki questioned him.

Aido couldn't understand what would make the Vice President act this way, "is something wrong?"

Takuma had started to shake, "My…my grandfather is…" his voice grew louder, "coming here tonight!"

Arisu looked on confused while everyone else was shocked into silence. Movement could be heard beyond Kaname's door as everyone froze at the sound. Kaname could have awoken from the noise.

"We should move downstairs…" Arisu suggested, not wanting to wake him.

Everyone moved down to the main living area. "Who is your grandfather?" Arisu was still lost.

"If I'm not mistaken," Kain had spoken up, "wasn't he…"

"That's him. In the outside world, there isn't a business venture that his company is not somehow involved. He's the head of the Ichijou Group. In the Vampire World, he is the Patriarch of one of the most distinguished aristocratic families. Ichijou Asato. His other name is Ichiou. He is a member of the Senate who has the most seniority."

Arisu still was confused, "if he's so important, then why is he coming here?"

"I don't know," Takuma looked defeated.

Ruka spoke up, "that's not enough to fear him. The Senate is certainly the highest organization who leads our world, but they are not our monarchs." She seemed calm and cool.

"Well, yes, but…" Takuma started, he still seemed uneasy. "I really don't want this dormitory's diminutive peace to be disturbed."

"Peace?" Arisu questioned him. She turned to the others in the group, "Senate? Monarchs?"

"This is all rather new to you, isn't it?" Takuma had turned to her.

She silently nodded her head. Growing up on her own, traveling from city to city; she didn't have the time or teacher to learn the rules of the Vampire World. It was only until recently she knew that there was a difference between herself and Kaname verses other vampires.

"Now's not the time to bother you with the inner workings of the Vampire World," Aido brought up; a bit out of character.

"Hanabusa is right," Kain added.

"We should get some rest before tonight," Takuma suggested, "let us all get some rest now."

The group headed back up to their rooms. Arisu entered her room and made herself a drink. She sipped on it while she sat at her desk. There was so much about her world that she didn't understand yet. What was tonight going to be like?

After her drink, she decided she should try to get a little sleep. She dressed for bed and slept.

A soft knock at her door woke her up. She rubbed at her eyes and sat up to see Kaname entering her bedroom. "Kaname?"

He closed the door lightly behind him. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that he was in a black shirt and tan pants: ready for the visitor. He walked over silently to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Did you get some sleep?" she questioned him.

"Yes," he gently tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

"That's good, you need your rest." She smiled sweetly to him.

They were quiet for a minute. Arisu shifted as to get out of bed, "well, I should probably get ready too."

"No," his voice almost sounded like he was asking, rather than telling. He put one hand on her shoulder, keeping her on the bed.

She looked at him, confused. "But…"

"I don't want him to see you," Kaname's voice was tender; "I don't want the outside world to know that you're still alive."

She was even more confused at his words, "why…"

He cut her off again, "please?" He was asking this time, almost begging.

"A…alright." She was shocked at his tone. She relaxed back into bed, defeated.

"Thank you," he replied sweetly to her action. He got off the bed and turned towards the door. "Don't leave your bedroom. Keep the door shut. Don't use your blood tablets." He turned back to her, "I just want to keep you safe."

"Okay Kaname." Her tone was serious as she smiled back to him. "You be safe too."

He smiled at her before turning and leaving her room. She waited and heart the door to the hallway close.

Arisu stayed in her bed and didn't move. She could feel the tensions from downstairs drift up into her room now. It made her edgy. She could feel her powers grow inside herself as the air grew colder. She fought the urge to get up and pace the room.

She didn't like how it felt. Something was definitely going on downstairs. She wanted to go down and see what was happening.

A sudden jolt was sent up her spine. Something big happened downstairs. No blood was in the air, but the tension increased. Her body shook as she tried to hold back the power that threatened to release.

Arisu was shocked to see that Kaname had reentered her room. "It's alright." He walked over and sat on her bed again. "Please calm down." He put his hand on the side of her face.

At his touch, she instantly calmed down, "sorry…"

He pulled her into his chest, "Don't. He will leave soon."

She pulled herself from him, "are you ok? You seem tense."

"I don't particularly," his voice was full of poison, "like that person."

"Takuma's grandfather?" she tilted her head to one side, confused.

"You needn't worry about it." He rested his head atop of hers, taking in her scent.

"Kay…" she was defeated again.

Kaname got up again, "Rest; everyone else has headed for bed."

"You will too again, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she slipped into bed further as she smiled playfully back at him.

He pulled the blankets over her, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kaname."

He left the room again as she started to fall asleep.


	17. New Student

Time passed as things seemed to return to normal. On her free time, Arisu read books on vampire history and laws. There was so much she had missed out on while she masqueraded as a human.

Dusk fell on another day as Arisu prepared for class. She joined the rest of her classmates in the main hall before the doors opened to the group of screaming girls. It was apparent that Yuuki was having trouble keeping her side of girls under control.

Zero's side was all behind him, as if there was an invisible line behind him. Arisu stopped by him to watch. There was one girl that was going to try to pass him.

"I'll make you cry if you take one step past me." Zero warned in his normal cold voice.

The girl in question fell to her knees, behind the invisible line. Her friends were at her side, encouraging her.

Zero turned to the girls behind him, "Hey, don't cause so much trouble." He continued to glare at them.

Yuuki blew her whistle, but still the girls were pushing her back towards the school. The rest of the Night Class has already entered the building.

Arisu walked over to Zero, "Aww, you shouldn't be so mean to them, Zero-Kun!" She was teasing him. Just her presence was making the girls mad at her.

Zero turned to glare at her, "You're supposed to be in class." He roughly grabbed her arm as he led her back towards school. He wrenched the door open to see Yuuki and Aido just inside the door. "I'll trade you," he pushed Arisu inside as he grabbed Yuuki's arm. "And don't go and let yourself be abducted. We're leaving."

"Wait, Zero!" Yuuki called out as the doors shut.

Arisu watched the door shut before she turned to see Kaname waiting for her on the stairs. She approached him, hanging her head. She really shouldn't have stayed back to bug Zero.

Kaname stretched out his hand and raised her head with his finger. He led the way up the stairs as they joined a group of fellow classmates to their room.

"They're awfully noisy today," Ruka complained loudly as they walked down the hall. She was closer to Kain and usual.

"It's because of the dance that's coming up," he explained.

"I'm looking forward to the dance!" Takuma explained happily.

Shiki sighed, "It seems exhausting."

"Dance?" Arisu questioned the group.

Aido slowed down so he could better explain. "It's the End of Semester Dance. It's a formal event where Night Class Students and Day Class Students are able to attend together. Although it usually ends up being the Day Class girls dancing with us guys…"

"So it's another way for the girl's to let off steam?" Arisu summed up.

"Basically."

Everyone entered their classroom; it was another night of 'independent study.' Time for anyone to do basically whatever they wanted. Soon after they had entered, Arisu stiffened up. Someone was outside in the hall.

Takuma broke the silence, "The student that has been admitted late…isn't that mysterious? I smell a crime."

"Is this about the book you read yesterday?" Shiki questioned the Vice President's odd remark.

"They say she's finally coming, that new student," Rima clarified.

Arisu looked at her classmates, confused. Couldn't they tell that whoever was the new student was waiting in the hall?

Aido looked up to Shiki and Rima to find them sharing Pocky out of a large box. "Ah! That's my chocolate pocky! I was going to share with Dorm President Kuran and Arisu-Chan!" He sighed in defeat, "well that's all ruined.

Arisu had already been looking to the front of the class. The new girl had entered the room while Aido was freaking out. Something didn't feel right as the girl giggled. The rest of the class looked to see who made the noise.

"I'm glad, this class looks fun!" The girl had a higher playful voice, "Hey, is this class going to start soon?"

Aido looked shocked, "Who are you?"

The girl glared at him, "you?" She effortlessly leaped over rows of desks and landed right before Aido. She took his face in her hands, "Hey you; when you said 'you,' were you talking to me?"

Aido's eyes grew wide in fear and shock at the girl's quickness.

Kaname closed his book as he spoke, "You could put an end to the problem if the newcomer tells her name, Kurenai Maria."

The new girl looked to Kaname and smiled. She leaped from her place to kneel before him. "I'm sorry for displeasing you, Kuran Kaname-Sama!" She quickly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes as she rubbed his hand against her face. "Ah, I'm so happy to be able to meet a pure-blood!"

The other vampires were shocked and disgusted at Maria's actions.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kaname's voice was indifferent.

Maris looked to Kaname's side and noticed Arisu. "And another!" She bounded to the girl's side. "But I don't think I know who you are." She hugged Arisu tight, taking a whiff of her neck. "Oh, and you smell so delicious too," She whispered into her ear.

Maria released Arisu and looked about the room to see everyone glaring at her. "I'm sorry. I sort of make the room go cold. It seems like I should leave the classroom and once." She quickly was at the door and opened it. "But I hope we can become best friends, pure-blood girl I don't know." Without a sound the door closed and Maria had left.

Kaname relaxed as he joined Arisu's side.

"What is she?" Ruka was clearly mad.

"Don't get angry like that. If it becomes a habit it will wrinkle your forehead." Kain warned.

Ruka turned to him, "Don't give me unnessary advice!"

Aido started walking towards the door, still pissed off.

"Hey, Hanabusa," Kain tried to stop the blond. Aido continued to walk out the door.

Arisu shook herself back to reality, "is he okay?"

"He's fine," Kaname turned to her, "are you alright?"

Arisu's body shook, "yea, but I don't think I like her much." It seemed that everyone had the same feeling.

"We should return to our studies." Kaname instructed the class.

A few hours later, classes were let out and everyone returned to the dorm. Arisu went to her room and sat on her couch, flipping through a book. She paused half-way turning a page when she felt a now familiar person outside her door.

A knock echoed her thoughts: Maria.

"Cam I come in?" She opened the door without waiting for an answer. She skipped to Arisu's side, "what book are you reading?"

Arisu quickly closed the book and set it on the nearby table, "I was merely paging through it."

Maria seemed put down at Arisu's response. "Oh…" She sat down on the couch. "You really are a pure-blood right? What's your name?"

Arisu was nervous. She didn't know if she should actually give her name or not. She didn't know Maria's intentions; but she could sense that they weren't exactly good.

"Aww, come on! How are we going to be best friends if I don't know your name?"

Arisu was opening her mouth as the door opened instead. Kaname stood in the doorway, "Maria, you should head for your own room and get some sleep."

Maria sighed as she bounded across the room, "alright…" She quickly disappeared.

"Are you alright?"

Arisu responded by nodding her head in a childish way.

"Be careful around her," he warned her, "goodnight."

She quickly stood up, "you make sure to get some rest too." Once the door was shut, she entered the room and prepared for bed.


	18. Pieces

The Night Class had barely managed to make it to campus safely the next night. The Day Students were starting to get even more wound up. Yuuki's voice could be even heard from inside the classroom, "Day Class Students please return to your dorms!"

Takuma was standing by the window, looking down. "Isn't it more extreme compared to Chocolate's Day?"

Rima and Shiki were on the top tier of the classroom. Rima turned to him, noticed something in his pocket, and took it. "What is this? It says: 'Please ask me to dance with you.'"

Shiki looked unconcerned, "Oh? I don't need it. I'll give it to you."

Rima looked at him confused. How would she use a dance request from a Day Class girl?

Maria bounded up to the pair and snatched the paper from Rima. "They say that you do modeling Shiki-Kun; you're popular."

"Hey," Rima crossed her arms, mad at the new comer.

Maria looked concerned; she noticed that she crossed the line again. "I'm sorry," she handed the paper back to Rima as she jumps back down to the main tier. She took a seat right next to Arisu. "I still don't know your name…"

Everyone looked down at Maria and glared at her back.

Yagari entered the room quickly as he started to speak to his class. "Class is starting and you're not in your seats? Are you all just kiddies?" He looked in the front row to see the new student linked-arms with Arisu. "We're starting."

Everyone else in the classroom sat down in their respective seats. Maria turned to look out a back window, peaking Arisu's interest. Just as she was starting to turn to look, Maria stopped her.

Maria removed her linked-arm to grab at the pure-blood's face and pull it towards the front of the class. "Class is started! You should look pay attention!" She was playful as she linked arms with the girl again.

Arisu could feel Kaname's power spike just a little bit, the other students; however, weren't so discreet in hiding their distaste in the new vampire's actions.

"Quiet down now," Yagari sighed. He could tell already that the new student would cause many problems.

Class passed by uneventful from there. Yagari released them to go back to their dorm once he was done. He sighed as he watched Maria cling to Arisu's side, like a leech.

Everyone made it back to the dorm safely. They were going back at an earlier time than normal to avoid the onslaught of Day Class girls. Once inside the dorm; the vampires split their own ways.

Arisu traveled up the steps. She managed to shake Maria downstairs within the crowd. Her hand reached out to her doorknob before she was stopped.

Kaname gently put his hand on Arisu's shoulder, stopping her from entering her room. "Come with me." He led the way to his room silently. Once they entered, he gently guided Arisu to sit on his couch.

"Kaname?" Arisu was confused at his actions.

"She shouldn't bother you in here," Kaname explained as he sat down behind his desk.

"Thank," Arisu started, only to stiffen up. She could sense Maria right outside the door. There was one more person there too.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked lightly.

"Come in," Kaname called.

The door opened to reveal Takuma and Maria. No surprise to Arisu.

Takuma addressed Kaname professionally, "It seems that Kurenai Maria-San feels uneasy and is unable to sleep in her present room."

Maria did indeed look sad, almost sick. "For the sake of keeping the peace of the Night Class, I would like to temporarily remove myself from living in the dorm. The Quince Dorm that was used when the Night Class was established…I would like to stay there."

Kaname's voice was cold as he looked indifferent, "That's fine. I will let the Headmaster know about it."

Takuma was shocked at how easily Kaname answered, "is it really okay?"

"I'm so glad!" Maria jumped up once, clapping her hands together. "Thanks so much!" She suddenly appeared before Arisu, "but I am sad that we won't be close anymore, Miss Unnamed Pure-Blood." She then ran out of the room and down the hall.

Takuma entered the room now and closed the door quietly.

Kaname got up from his desk. "Are you alright, Arisu?" His voice was sweet and caring.

Arisu wrapped her arms around her torso as she shivered. "Yes, much better now that I know I won't have any more visitors."

"Visitors?" Takuma was confused.

Arisu answered him without thinking, "Maria came to my room after class yesterday."

Kaname grabbed a blanket off a nearby shelf. He gently pushed her down on the couch and draped the blanket over her. "Sleep, your safe here." His eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to normal.

Arisu's eyes felt heavy as they started to close. Sleep was slowly drifting over her, but she was determined to hear a bit of the conversation that was bound to be started. She knew that Kaname had a reason to put her to sleep; other than for her to just sleep.

Kaname sat down at his desk, the chair scraping against the ground echoed in the room.

Takuma's steps could be heard walking towards him, past to the window. "Kaname, what should we do with that new student?"

"Ichijou, it would be good if you looked after her. It would be a problem if I moved around outside. The pieces she wants are all in this academy. Unfortunately, there is one unexpected piece I need to keep safe."

"Pieces, hua?" Takuma sighed, "That's one way to put it."

Arisu didn't hear anymore of the conversation. She had fallen to Kaname's spell once again.


	19. Secrets

Arisu rubbed at her eyes gently as she awoke to another night. She rose slowly to see Kaname asleep at his desk; he had been watching over her all night. She tried to get up quietly, to let him sleep longer.

Kaname lifted himself off of the desk.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Kaname yawned loudly, "no."

She smiled as she stifled a laugh.

Kaname looked at her, confused. "Hmm?"

Arisu was able to compose herself, "You yawned, and it seemed unlike you. Did I keep you from sleeping in your bed? You didn't need to let me sleep here, or watch me all night…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. We need to get ready for class."

She gasped loudly, "That's right!" She ran out of his room and into her own room to get ready for class.

Arisu joined her classmates downstairs by the door just in time for the gate to open. Outside there were only a handful of quiet girls awaiting the Night Class. She noticed when Yuuki bowed to Kaname as the class walked by.

"It's quiet. It would be good if it was like this all the time," Akatsuki commented to the lack of screaming girls.

Maria ran up to Arisu as the group continued on. She almost didn't make it, sleeping in a different dorm. She linked arms with the pure-blood, "good evening! I'm glad I'm not late."

The duo walked passed Zero and Maria watched him as they passed. They continued to Yuuki when Maria made them stop. She stretched out her hand towards Yuuki's face.

Zero instantly pulled Yuuki back out of harm's way. Arisu pulled Maria away by their linked arms.

Yuuki looked shocked at the pair, "Zero? Arisu?"

Arisu panicked at the sound of her name. She winced as she looked at Maria.

Maria smiled sinisterly as she turned to her, "I finally learned your name!"

Arisu gave Maria the cold shoulder as she pulled herself from Maria. "Come on, we're going to be late for class if we don't get moving."

Maria turned to the pair and smiled before running ahead of Arisu towards the school building.

Arisu sat next to Kaname the entire class period, never leaving his side. Maria sat in the front of class, like before. She would occasionally look back and glance up at Arisu, smiling.

When class was released for the night, everyone returned to their dorms. Once Arisu was out of the school building, Maria was gone instantly.

Arisu entered the Night Dorm and entered her room immediately. She sat down on her couch and took a deep breath. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She was thinking about Maria and why she was so interested in learning her name. Then there was Kaname and his talk about pieces. _'Maybe I should talk to him about it.' _

She left her room and walked down to Kaname's room. She could sense that someone was already in there, along with Maria. Arisu leaned against the wall to wait for her turn. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Maria with a boy with silver hair and a mask on.

Maria walked out and turned to her, "Hello again, Arisu Kuran." Her tone was serious and commanding. Something was wrong here.

Arisu's body shook slightly at Maria's new tone. She watched as the pair walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Once their backs were out of sight, she turned and entered Kaname's room; closing the door behind her.

"If you didn't know already, she found out who I am."

"I know." Kaname's stern look changed to one of concern. "Be careful, stay away from her."

"Maria…she seems really interested in Yuuki and Zero. Is there something…"

Kaname cut her off, "don't worry about that. All you need to do is focus on your classes."

Arisu knew that he wouldn't tell her anything more tonight. She accepted defeat. "Alright, but under one condition: leave Yuuki and Zero alone. Zero can protect Yuuki; they don't need our involvement."

"Fine…for now." Kaname agreed, "Only because Zero still has a use."

Arisu left his room for her own. She changed and hoped into bed. She fell asleep for a few hours before waking to the morning light. She sat up with an idea: talk to Yuuki and tell her the good news. After getting dressed, Arisu snuck out to the school building.

As she walked around, day students were whispering. They still weren't over the fact that she transferred to the Night Class. _'If only they knew the truth.' _She finally found Yuuki and grabbed her arm as she led her to a more private area.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it." Arisu questioned the girl once they stopped.

"Zero skipped the final exam…it's not odd for him to skip class, but its finals and he seemed fine last night…" Yuuki summed up.

"He's probably fine. You'll see him tonight at the ball, right?"

"That's right! The headmaster has asked us to patrol the ballroom."

"Are you going with anyone special?"

"No," Yuuki looked saddened, "plus, I don't have a dress."

Arisu muttered quietly, "I can handle that…"

"Ah, excuse me?" Yuuki questioned.

Arisu changed the subject suddenly, "You really like Zero, hua?"

"W…What?" Yuuki was shocked and nervous, "what are you talking about?"

"It's all over your face," Arisu laughed.

Yuuki put her hands on her face and rubbed them all over; as if she could erase it.

"You should dance with him!"

"I…I can't…" Yuuki was all confused and embarrassed.

"We'll see…" Arisu smiled sweetly at the girl, "I should get back to the Night Class. The Day Class is getting pretty mad at me…" Clearly the day class girls were nearing them, glaring at her. "And Kaname probably knows already that I'm here."

Yuuki was taken aback, "Kaname-Sempai?"

Arisu stepped forward, about to hug her twin; but she stopped herself and waved instead. "Till next time Yuuki." She turned around and left her twin standing there.

"R…right?"

Arisu snuck back into her room. She was shocked to find an envelope with money waiting for her on her desk. She grabbed it quickly as she changed into street clothes. Arisu snuck back out of the dorm and entered the nearby town.

After a few hours shopping, Arisu managed to find two dresses. One dress for herself and one for Yuuki, things seemed to work out perfectly. She got back into the dorm without a problem as she looked at the clock; it was still early. She set an alarm as she got back in bed; a small nap before the dance was in order after being up most of the day.


	20. Dance

Arisu awoke at sunset and started to get ready for the dance. Her dress was lava-red with spaghetti straps holding it up. The top of the dress rested two inches below her collarbone. The dress clung from the top to knees. A layer of see-through silk fell from her waist to the floor in the back as it tapered up to her knees in the front.

She went down to the main room of the dorm to see Night Class students all dressed and ready as well. All of the males wore their uniform, only with flowers in their coat pocket. The girls were in a variety of dresses.

Once the entire dorm was present, they walked towards the school building. They had to get in before the Day Class Students. Arisu didn't notice Kaname's absence from the group. Just as they approached the building, Arisu snuck off once again to find Yuuki. She had a package to deliver.

Arisu found Yuuki's room quickly and entered carrying a box. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki was standing before a full-length mirror. She jumped at her name as her hands wrapped around her neck, "Arisu?"

"I have a surprise for you," she opened the box to reveal a dress. She pulled the dress out to show it to the girl.

Yuuki gasped at the dress, "but why?" The dress was off-white, almost pale pink. The main dress was strapless with sleeves. The dress was tight at the top, and then billowed out. On the bottom the dress fell from the knees in the front to the ankle in the back.

Arisu handed the dress to Yuuki, "Because every girl has the right to be a princess at a dance, at least once in her life. You were going to just wear your uniform otherwise, right?"

"Y…yes, but…"

"Then wear the dress, be a princess for a night." Arisu's voice was firm, almost commanding.

"Thank you." Yuuki started to change into the dress.

Arisu smiled warmly at her unknowing twin. "Anything, you did so much for me when I first arrived here, I wanted a way to pay you back." She turned her back and started for the door. She reached it, turning back. "The time I spent in that room, was nice. Even though I had to lie to you."

"Wait," Yuuki was in the dress now, tying a ribbon around her neck. "I'll go with you." She slipped her guardian band up her arm.

The two girls walked from the room and headed for the dance. It took a bit to get to the campus, since both girls were in high heels.

"Zero!" Yuuki called to her partner as she speed up. "I never thought that you'd be here first."

The headmaster jumped before the two girls as he freaked out. "Ah! Yuuki is all dressed up!" He extended his hand to his daughter, "will you dance with your father later?"

Arisu stayed back, as to not get in the way.

Yuuki blushed, "I guess sit can't be helped. Then later…just a little."

The headmaster waved at her, all excited. "Yay! Later then!" He headed into the school to watch over the students dancing.

"Thought you weren't looking forward to the dance," Zero questioned.

"Really?" Yuuki ran past him into the building, "well then, we have to work now!"

Zero's eyes followed Yuuki as she entered the building.

"You should just ask her to dance," Arisu approached him.

He stiffened for a brief second before passing her off, "tsk." He entered the dance; creating distance between the pure-blood and himself.

Arisu followed him at a distance, still listening to their conversation.

"I'm glad, nothing particularly strange has happened yet." Yuuki turned to Zero and suddenly reached up to fix his tie. "Guys should look good. Even if it's just today." She looked up into his face, "What? Do you have something to complain about?"

Zero looked away, avoiding her eye contact.

"Here," she took off the flower from the ribbon at her neck and put it in his coat pocket. "Guys should also have a rose on their chests. As for everything else, you would look gorgeous if you stopped frowning." She smiled at him.

"I don't get it, why do you keep smiling?" Zero questioned her.

Yuuki paused to think for a moment, "I think it's probably because I want to see you smile."

Zero lifted her hand off of his chest.

"Hua?" she looked at him, confused.

"I'd smile, if you were having a good time. I know I'm not Kuran, but…"

Yuuki grabbed his other hand before he could finish. The two of them went out onto the dance floor and started to spin slowly. Yuuki had a large smile on her face, and Zero was actually smiling back.

'_He actually looks decent when he smiles.'_ Arisu had done her meddling for the day. She retreated to the back of the dance room.

Kain had spotted her and approached. "Arisu-Sama," he was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him.

"The Dorm President is waiting for you, outside on the terrace."

Arisu cringed, "I'm in trouble…" She left the dance room and found Kaname waiting for her. She walked over to him, hanging her head.

He called to her softly, "Arisu."

"I'm sorry, I just," her hands were suddenly grabbed as Kaname lead her into a dance. "K…Kaname?"

"It's easier to talk like this. Thank you for getting Yuuki a dress."

"She's really beautiful in it. I'm glad I picked out the right one."

"You went missing a few times." It was a statement.

"I went to check if she had a dress, then I went out to get one."

"Your messing with things you shouldn't touch."

"But she…" Arisu looked back to the ground, "they…"

"Don't interfere any longer, or you won't be able to see Yuuki again. You have me staying out if it."

She was shocked and a little scared, "No! I only found you two again recently…you wouldn't…"

He was serious; "I'm doing all of this for her, for us."

They stopped moving, "All of what? Why can't you tell me anything?"

Kaname was silent to her question.

Arisu stepped back and glared at him. She turned angrily from him and was shocked to see Yuuki at the doorway. _'I never sensed her…how much did she overhear?'_

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…I wanted to thank you for the dress." She turned to Kaname, "And I wanted to talk to you about…something."

"I'll be going," Arisu left the terrace quickly and reentered the dance room. She leaned against a nearby pillar as she watched the Night and the Day classes dance together. A Day Class student actually approached Zero.

"Kiryou-Kun…" she was nervous as she approached him, "umm…will you please dance with me? You saved me once before, so…even if we could just talk…"

Zero didn't even look at the girl, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy, I can't dance." He turned and left her on the dance floor. He left towards the terrace.

Arisu watched the terrace for a few minutes. She sensed a sudden power jolt coming from there. _'What did Zero say this time?' _ She sighed as she turned back to watch the dance.


	21. Shizuka Hio

Arisu watched the dance for awhile. After some time she could feel an odd sensation through her body – a fear that didn't belong to her. A voice echoed in her mind: _'I'm scared.'_

Yuuki.

Arisu ran out of the dance towards the unknown dorm. She could sense a new vampire, but it seemed odd; it was spread between two bodies. She bounded up the steps; she could hear a new woman's voice coming from one of the rooms.

"He just needs to drink my blood, then he won't fall to level E. Give your blood to pitiful me. I am being chased so I need more strength.

Yuuki's voiced questioned the other, "chased?"

A single ring from a bell could be heard.

"If you lay a hand on another student…" Yuuki started.

"I only need YOUR blood," the woman confirmed.

Arisu opened the door, "That explains it!" Maria was collapsed on the couch as an unknown woman was dangerously close to Yuuki.

Arisu pointed to the unknown woman, "You're a pureblood!" She started up her powers, "don't go any closer to Yuuki."

"Arisu?" Yuuki called out in surprise. "Stay out of this! It's the only thing I can do to save Zero! I have to do something!"

"That doesn't matter! Don't you know what will happen to you if you're bitten?" Arisu asked desperately.

The woman turned to Arisu, "How dare you disgrace Shizuka Hio, girl." She untied the sash around her kimono and threw it Arisu. Once the fabric touched her, it immobilized her, pinning her to a nearby wall.

Arisu struggled at her binding, it was stuck tight. She tried to summon her wind, but nothing came. She was powerless; the sash had some mysterious powers.

"Arisu?" Yuuki was shocked at the situation her friend was in.

"Yuuki, ignore her." Hio commanded, "Give me your blood; if you want me to save Zero…"

Yuuki closed her eyes as she stretched her neck out, leaving it open to bite.

Hio approached with her mouth open and fangs ready.

The door slammed open as Zero busted into the room. "Get away from her; Shizuka!"

"Zero?" Yuuki asked, shocked.

Hio grinned, her face already near her neck.

Zero was clearly pissed as he pulled his Bloody Rose gun and pointed it at the vampire.

Yuuki slipped before Hio while pulling her Artimis rod out. "Please stay back, Zero…"

"Yuuki, get out of my way," he was glaring at her, "why are you…"

Tears were rolling down Yuuki's cheeks, "She's the only one who can save you."

"That woman can save me?" he was shocked.

"That's right…if I keep up my end of the bargain…are you listening, Zero? The only way to end this without you turning into a level E…is if you drink this woman's blood."

Zero only glared at the duo before him.

"I'll be fine, Zero. Because…"

He approached her.

"Stay back!"

"If that's true," he had grabbed Artimis as he got shocked. "It can be after I beat you half to death, right Shizuka?"

"Zero…" She returned Artimis to its small form and returned it to its holster on her leg. She reaches her hand up, moving the bracelet closer to his tattoo.

He caught her hand, stopping her. "Why are you stopping me? I have to…" He stopped himself as he just noticed her crying.

"Yuuki."

"You've been tamed by her," Hio spoke up.

Zero gasped as his body froze.

Hio laughed, "Are you happy to finally hear the voice of your master? Do you feel like obeying me? It's because I've returned to my real body. My voice has the power to bind you."

"Power of binding?" Yuuki asked.

"Ah, that's good. Hold Yuuki like that for awhile. You understand, don't you?"

Zero's eyes glassed over as his other hand grabbed Yuuki's free arm.

"The commands given by your mother and master, as a vampire…you cannot disobey me, Zero."

"Zero, let me go!"

Arisu growled loudly as she struggled even more at her binding. Her vampire instincts were almost overpowering her senses.

"Even if you make Zero do this, I would let you suck my blood obediently!"

Hio approached the pair, "for four years, this body has been starving; do you think that it'll be enough to just drink your blood?"

"You said you only needed my blood…"

Hio grabbed at Zero's neck as she approached him.

"Stop it!" Yuuki cried out.

Hio bit into Zero's neck and began to drink. Arisu's eyes started changing to red at the scent; it had been a long time since she had made any blood tables for herself.

Yuuki cringed, "isn't it enough already? Why are you doing such a cruel thing to Zero?"

Hio stopped drinking Zero's blood and moved towards Yuuki. She touched the teen's face. "It is his punishment for being so close to you. You don't have the right to tell me. The decision that you have made, will torment Zero; even I know that."

"I thought…" Yuuki looked disheartened. "That I'd be okay if Zero was with me. I wonder if one day, he can forgive me."

Zero's hand suddenly released Yuuki as it grabbed Hio's neck, pushing and keeping her away from the human.

"Zero!"

"It's pointless, Zero. You should stay still like a marionette for now. You can't even put any strength being your fingers around my neck, can you?"

Zero released his other hand and grabbed his gun from his shirt. He pointed and fired it into his own thigh, making his hand around Hio's neck tighten. He found his resolve as he shot Hio three times into her torso.

The restraint lifted as the sash holding Arisu fell to the floor.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki grabbed onto his arm.

Zero released Hio at Yuuki's touch. He turned and tossed Yuuki into Arisu, "hold her back."

Hio laughed manically as she stumbled backwards. "You cannot kill me like this."

"Are you okay?" Arisu questioned her twin.

"Yes, but…"

Arisu held tight to the teen, "if you go out there…what do you think you can do? You're only human."

"I will end everything, everything!"

"Zero!" Yuuki struggled in Arisu's arms.

"Those eyes…that's alright. What you've always wished was to perish with me…" Hio spoke.

Yuuki gasped at the news. Before anyone else could react; a sword came flying through the room and struck Zero's outstretched arm.

"Zero?" Yuuki shouted.

The same boy with silver hair entered the room, still wearing his mask. "Shizuka-Sama, how long do you plan to play? If something were to happen, I'd be troubled."

Hio turned from the masked stranger, "Mind your own business, it's not time for you to appear." She started heading for the door, dropping blood from her torso along the way.

Zero pulled the blade out of his arm.

"I still have something to do," Hio turned back to the masked teen. "You don't need to worry, I don't plan to die here." She left the room.

"Shizuka!" Zero shouted as he tried to run after her.

"Zero!" Yuuki struggled against Arisu's hold.

The masked teen held out his arm, blocking Zero's path. "You plan to leave me again?"

"Weren't you the one who left me, Ichiru?"

"Oh, no I meant to the world of vampires."

"Wait…who?" Arisu questioned the pair.

"Introduce me to them, Zero." The masked boy asked.

Zero used the sword to take off the mask, "he's my younger brother; Ichiru."

Ichiru pulled out a hidden blade, "Get serious, Zero. I'm not the old me; the person who always followed you doesn't exist anymore. Shizuka-Sama let me drink her blood."

Zero looked shocked and scarred.

"The blood of a pureblood gives special powers, even you want it."

Yuuki broke free of Arisu's slackened grip and jumped in-between the brothers. "Stop it, both of you! Why are you doing this, as siblings?"

Ichiru pointed the sword at the teen girl, "if you interfere, even without Shizuka-Sama's permission, I will…"

Zero pointed the gun at Ichiru's head. "Stop it."

"I wonder, aren't Hunter weapons useless against Humans?" Ichiru questioned.

"So it's true…" Zero lowered his gun.

Ichiru sliced Zero's cheek with his sword.

"Stand back!" Zero shouted as he started a sword fight with Ichiru.

While the brothers were fighting, and Yuuki was lost in the fight; Arisu slipped out from the room. She noticed the drops of blood on the floor; she followed them into a room down the hall.


	22. Pure Bloods

Arisu walked into the room to see Kaname's arm through Hio's chest. He was slowly bending down; his mouth getting closer to her neck.

"Kaname! Don't, please!" Arisu shouted loudly as she ran into the room.

Kaname looked up as his hard expression softened. "Arisu?" he questioned sadly.

"Please don't…" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Hio was weak, "you…want to save him…from the darkness…"

"Kaname," she approached him. "You always try to shoulder everything alone. Protect everyone alone. But you don't have to, not anymore."

"Arisu…"

"Please…" she pulled his arm out of Hio, "don't go somewhere I can't. I don't want to be alone again."

Kaname put Hio down on the floor gently. "You aren't alone." He moved closer to her as he hugged her.

Hio was lying on the floor, bleeding. "Then you really are…the Kuran girl…then that pureblood…"

"I have the pieces in place for that."

Arisu looked at him, confused. "Pureblood? Pieces?"

Kaname kept his arm wrapped around Arisu's waist. "We need to go."

"What?" Arisu looked up at him, confused.

Kaname, without releasing her, jumped from the window with her. He released her waist, only to grab her hand as he led her back to the Moon Dorm.

The two entered into Arisu's room. "Go clean up," Kaname suggested.

Arisu looked herself over. Her arm was covered in Hio's blood, and there was blood on her dress that had transferred from Kaname. She took a quick shower and changed. After leaving, she found Kaname sitting on her bed.

"Sit."

Arisu sat next to him. "What was she talking about? What about pieces? Who was she, anyways? Why does Zero need two drink her blood?"

"Zero is falling to Level E. He needs to drink the blood to stop the process. She is the one who murdered Kiryu's parents, and turned him into a vampire."

"But then why were you going to drink her blood? You're powerful enough…"

"In order to protect Yuuki."

"Your strong enough already, plus she has Zero to do that; that's what you said before."

Kaname turned to her, "you really are a caring and loving girl. You have your own part to play in all of this." He gently put his hand on her head, looking into her eyes as his flashed red once more. "Now sleep."

"But…" Arisu fell asleep, leaning into Kaname.

He picked her up gently and put her into bed.

Arisu slept through the day and awakened the following night with a start. She could feel it in the air that Shizuka Hio had died. With the foreboding sense in the air, it set her mind to work.

'_Zero is falling to Level E; and he needs a pureblood's blood. Yuuki was ready to offer her blood to save him. He's already drank hers; so what if he had the other twin's? A pureblood that is fully intact. Maybe having both Kuran Twin's blood in him can save him.'_

She needed blood; he made herself a double-strength bottle and drank it as fast as she could. Arisu got dressed in her street clothes before sneaking out again. She could sense an out-of-control vampire somewhere on the grounds. She followed her senses to an abandoned basement.

She focused her powers and blasted down the metal door. She quickly hid herself inside, avoiding Yagari-Sensei's gaze. He was trying to figure out what made the noise. She snuck past him and dove deeper into the basement.

She could feel a vampire just behind one of the doors. She opened it and saw Zero chained to the wall, he was sitting on the ground, panting like an animal.

"Zero?" Arisu asked gingerly.

No response.

Arisu walked across the floor, her bare feet echoing off the walls. "Zero, you need to pull yourself together. Yuuki's bound to be concerned about you."

Zero looked up at the mention of Yuuki's name.

"You really care about her. You need to be there for her. A pureblood's blood can save you, right? Then my blood should work."

Zero shook his head weakly, "Yuu…ki…"

"For Yuuki…it's better than suffering, right?" She knelt before him and held her hair free of her neck. Opening it for him to drink better.

Zero cringed before lunging at her neck. He gripped her shoulders as he plunged his fangs into her neck, drinking deeply.

Arisu closed her eyes tight. _'This is how it feels, to be bit by another vampire.'_

He released her as he leaned back from his meal. He could feel the power of a pureblood running through the veins.

Her body started falling backwards; weak from being drained.

Kaname appeared suddenly as he caught Arisu before she could reach the hard pavement. He shot a death glare at Zero. "How dare you drink the blood of a pureblood."

Arisu opened her eyes, "I told him to," she was still weak, "to save him…for Yuuki."

Kaname was still pissed, "you dare take another precious thing from me. Protect Yuuki, with your life. Don't disregard anything Arisu says, or I will kill you."

"Kaname…Yuuki's chosen him; and him, her. I choose you. Just like you had chosen me once, long ago."

Kaname effortlessly picked Arisu up bridal style. "Be generous, Kiryuu-Kun. Your fangs won't pierce her neck again." He carried her gently out. He carried her over to the Moon Dorm and put her into her bed.

"I'm sorry, Kaname."

"Don't ever be sorry. A pureblood never is sorry. They are always right." There was sadness in his voice.

"I acted rash without thinking of what might happen." The bite marks had already disappeared from her neck.

"Drink." Kaname leaned over her, offering his neck.

Arisu smiled sweetly to him, "That is against school rules. We can't drink someone's blood." In truth, she was afraid of drinking from someone, other than herself. She yawned loudly.

He smirked as he reached over to the side table. Opening the drawer revealed an extra box of blood tablets. "Your right."

She took the box from him and pulled two tablets out. She was weak and needed blood desperately. She popped both pills into her mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing.

"Sleep, you need your rest." He leaned over her and kissed her forehead gently.

Arisu's eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading Twin Thing everyone! Please fret not; the story does continue in the sequel "Twin Thing 2". The first chapter will be posted right away, a special treat for you all! Just follow the link (www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6734087/1/Twin_Thing_2) to read the other half of the story. Chapters should be updated on a weekly basis; so please look forward to them!

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
